Maremoto
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas lá ele vai descobrir que todo "castigo" tem um lado bom...
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

**-**

**Prólogo**

-

* * *

Percy estava fazendo a _ronda_ (como sua mãe, Anfitride, costumava chamar os seus passeios noturnos em alto mar). Ele adorava a sensação de liberdade por saber que _todo_ aquele lugar respondia aos seus movimentos como se fosse parte do seu próprio corpo. Todos os peixes e sereianos que passavam por ele o cumprimentavam e ele sabia o nome de todos. Era simplesmente a coisa mais maravilhosa de se fazer quando não se conseguia dormir.

Mas naquele momento a única coisa que o Percy sentia era uma vontade de nadar até a Antártida e se esconder dentro de um _Iceberg_ para ele não precisar ir passar o verão nórdico no acampamento. O problema é que não é um acampamento qualquer, ele já foi a vários acampamentos, ele até gostava, mas nenhum era o _Acampamento Meio-Sangue_.

Oras! O nome já fala: Acampamento Meio-sangue e ele NÃO é um meio-sangue e não tem nada contra os meios sangues. Mas mesmo assim ele terá que passar o verão lá simplesmente porque o seu pai, Poseidon, não tem filhos meios-sangues por causa de uma promessa que ele fez a Anfitride um pouco antes de Percy nascer. Sua mãe diz que o deus do mar só se mantém "nas rédeas" por causa dele. O que na opinião do Percy é uma besteira, ele está casado com a sua mãe e não com ele, mas uma coisa que ele aprendeu em todos esses anos vivendo no mar é que não se irrita uma mulher, principalmente se essa mulher tiver cara de santa e for meio-peixe! Só que por causa da "fidelidade" de seu pai, Percy é o único apto a representar Poseidon no acampamento já que seu irmão tem "pernas-de-peixe" (Triton sempre tentava o transformar em alga quando ele falava isso!).

Vai haver alguns eventos lá, Percy estava mais preocupado em maldizer Zeus por obrigar Poseidon a mandar um de seus filhos do que em prestar atenção em quais seriam os eventos.

Poxa! Não é só porque ele não tem barbatanas ou guelras que ele não precise estar dentro do mar para sobreviver. Ele até tentou usar essa lógica com a sua mãe e com o seu pai, mas não deu certo. Fazer o que se ele não é o "Rei da Persuasão"?

Agora a zona estava formada: ele, Percy, o filho mais novo de Poseidon e Anfitride estava sendo obrigado por seus pais a ir passar umas férias no acampamento meio-sangue porque "_Poseidon precisa de alguém para representá-lo nas festividades e não dá para ser um peixe ou um cavalo!_" nas palavras do Sr. Temperamental, também conhecido como Zeus, senhor do céu e do Olimpo.

Ótimo. Se eles querem assim, assim será. Mas apenas não me peçam para me comportar, porque eu vou fazê-los se arrependerem de me forçarem a fazer algo que eu não quero, por que eu sou um filho do mar e o mar não gosta de ser contido.

-

-

-

-

_Proximo capítulo com comentários_


	2. I Já Chego No Fogo

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

-

******Capítulo UM**

___Já chego no fogo_

-

* * *

**Ψ Percy Ψ**

Percy chegou à praia do acampamento meio-sangue às dezesseis horas em ponto. E ao contrário do que esperava não havia nenhum meio sangue o esperando, o que era ótimo já que da ultima vez que esteve ali, há uns duzentos anos, a praia estava lotada de campistas doidos para verem o "Filho do Mar", já que era raro um filho dos três já que eles são casados, coisa e tal.

Isso realmente chamou a atenção do Percy, passa década, vem década, os meios sangues são sempre iguais. Devia estar acontecendo algo para as filhas de Afrodite não estarem ali dando em cima dele...

Percy sorriu e foi em direção aos chalés. Não foi preciso andar muito para descobrir o que estava errado: o estábulo estava tomado pelas chamas. Havia línguas de fogo a uns cinco metros do chão o que levou Percy a se perguntar como ele não as viu da praia.

Os campistas estavam desesperados. Os filhos de Athena tentavam bolar um plano para fazerem as chamas se apagarem o mais rápido possível, os filhos de Apollo estavam tirando os pégasos (_ "Poxa mano, achei que iria virar espetinho de cavalo_") da área de risco, as filhas de Afrodite estavam gritando que era o fim do mundo, da Cucci, da Prada... Dionísio estava tentando apagar o fogo com algumas plantas, mas jogar palha em fogo é foda...

Mais próxima do fogo estava uma garota de cabelo preto que devia ter cerca de oito anos de idade. Ela era de longe a mais desesperada, o que fez Percy achar que provavelmente o fogo era culpa dela. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção é que quanto mais a menina grita por socorro mais o fogo aumentava. O fogo parecia responder a ela do mesmo modo que a água respondia a ele. Contando com o fato de que sua tia Héstia se mantinha firme na sua decisão de ser eternamente virgem, a garotinha só podia ser filha de Hefésto.

Todos ali pareciam estar atordoados demais para enxergar essa coisa obvia até mesmo os filhos de Athena mais pareciam cegos no meio do tiroteio, Percy riu com o pensamento (Antiga rixa entre Poseidon e Athena, longa historia.). Então Percy resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação.

-Hey, você – ele disse chegando à filha de Hefesto – vá la para traz e se acalme você só esta piorando situação. Eu resolvo isso.

Ele não esperou para saber se a menina havia feito o que ele pediu apenas se concentrou na água. Primeiramente no rio, mas ele tinha uma grande amizade com a Náiade do rio, ela era uma das únicas pessoas do acampamento que não o tratavam como um alien e não queria cabar com o rio dela. Então se concentrou no oceano, as uns vinte metros dali, não era muito longe para ele - um filho do mar criado no mar - E convocou uma onda, mas ele convocou uma onda um pouco

mais forte do que o necessário.

Ele sentiu o rugido nos seus ouvidos e viu que realmente havia convocado mais água do que o necessário, eles estavam a uns três metros a baixo da água agora. Ele podia ver o olhar de todos com o mesmo tipo de terror que tinham quando olhavam para o fogo no estábulo, só que elevado a uma potencia de três...

Ele riu alto, sua intenção não era chegar ali e mostrar que ele era muito melhor do que os meios sangues comuns, mas se o destino quis assim ele é que não iria reclamar...

Quando ele autorizou a água a voltar para o oceano, ele era o único que estava seco. Vários campistas estavam se engasgando e dois garotos gêmeos e uma garota Punk, que só pela cara de estressados ele percebeu que eram filhos de Zeus, pareciam estar pior do que todos os outros juntos. Percy se sentiu solidário,ele sabia exatamente o que estavam sentido – uma vez ele foi inventar de dar uma voltinha em um dragão e esse dito cujo subiu um pouco mais do que deveria, ou seja, aos domínios de Zeus. Percy segurou uma careta, A lembrança não era das melhores...

-VOCÊ! – disse Dionísio e pelo tom _"alguém me jogue no tártaro"_ Percy achou que o deus estava se referindo à ele - da próxima vez que vier aqui tente não gerar uma catástrofe natural!

Percy quase riu, na ultima vez que esteve ali ele ficou tão irritado com um dos filhos de Hermes por ter pegado emprestado sem pedir autorização a sua espada que acabou gerando um terremoto que destruiu parcialmente a casa grande e alguns chalés. Veja pelo lado bom: alguns estavam mesmo precisando de uma reforminha...

Então o que ele estava esperando quando chegou à praia aconteceu: um bando de garotas no cio veio correndo para ele como se ele fosse um astro do rock, ou um filho dos três grandes...

* * *

_Proximo capítulo: **POV Annabeth**_


	3. II Banho de Água Fria

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

-

******Capít****Capítulo DOIS**  
_Banho de Água Fria_

_-  
_

* * *

** Ψ Annabeth**

O dia começou bem. O chalé de Athena dividiu o primeiro dia de atividades da "Confraternização Olimpiana" com o chalé de Hermes, ou seja, eu as fiz junto com o meu amor!

Há. Eu sei. Isso foi muito meloso. Mas é o _Luke_! É simplesmente impossível não ficar babando quando o ver.

E o dia só não foi enquadrado no quesito PERFEITO porque uma garota indeterminada que estava hospedada no chalé de Hermes e, consequentemente fazendo as atividades junto conosco, colocou fogo no estábulo quando na verdade nós tínhamos que limpá-lo (eu acho que eles só fizeram essa competição para não precisarem fazer as atividades rotineiras…).

No começo o fogo estava apenas no feno. Mas, oh, é _feno_. É claro que o fogo se espalhou tão rápido que nem o meu cérebro conseguiu bolar um plano suficientemente rápido, e olha que o meu cérebro é rápido!

Em um instante havia apenas uma pequena chama e no outro as línguas de fogo estavam a três metros de altura. Os filhos de Apollo agiram rapidamente e tiraram os pégasos de dentro do estábulo enquanto a indeterminada berrava por ajuda.

O mais frustrante aconteceu quando ele chegou. O meu cérebro pareceu _dar pau_. Eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada. Eu apenas enxergava e não absorvia. A não ser _ele_.

Tinha uma sensação estranha percorrendo o meu corpo, uma mistura de formigamento com calorzinho gostoso. Não era do tipo de sensação que te faz ficar envergonhada ou retardada, mas era indescritivelmente boa.

Ele estava com sandálias de couro, uma bermuda florida e uma camiseta regata branca (_que me deixou com vontade de tocar os músculos do peito e do braço dele_). No rosto um sorriso matreiro (_bem parecido com os que os filhos de Hermes dão antes de aprontarem algo_), os olhos de um verde-piscina (_ou seria azul água?_) profundo e os cabelos negros revoltados. Ele parecia um surfista todo bronzeado. Um surfista muito gostoso.

Ele caminhou, não. Ele _desfilou_ em direção ao fogo que pareceu recuar a cada passo que ele dava e falou algo para a indeterminada. Os olhos da garota perderam o foco e ela escancarou a boca. Eu senti o meu estomago se remexer desconfortavelmente quando eu notei que ela estava o secando. E não era somente ela. Todas as garotas do acampamento (inclusive eu, oh tristeza) estavam fazendo isso.

Ele fechou os olhos e me peguei fantasiando como seria beijá-lo na frente de todas as pessoas do acampamento. Principalmente das filhas de Afrodite que ficam fazendo piadinha do fato de eu não ter experiência com os garotos.

Como seria passar a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, morder o lábio vermelho e carnudo, sentir as mãos deles explorando as curvas do meu corpo e passear a minha língua dentro da boca dele?

Eu senti a minha boca salivar e um desejo (_até então estranho para mim_) de sentir o gosto dele.

Athena! O que está acontecendo comigo?

Quando ele tornou a abrir os olhos eles tinham uma áurea que poder que fez um arrepio de medo (_ou seria excitação?_) descer pela minha coluna.

_Athena! Eu preciso de um banho frio o mais de pressa possível._

É claro que quando eu fiz esse pedido não achei que ele seria atendido tão rapidamente.

Eu não a senti chegando, acho que eu estava distraída demais com o "surfista" para reparar em um TSUMANI chegando. E a contar que eu não ouvi ninguém gritando ou pedindo ajuda aos deuses eu não fui a única.

Eu nem notei quando o TSUMANI finalmente passou, eu estava ocupada demais gravando mentalmente a forma como a água parecia deixá-lo ainda mais bonito e descontraído. Ele gostava da água. Mesmo quando essa água era proveniente de um maremoto.

-VOCÊ! – berrou o Senhor D, pelo visto ele já tinha ido a algumas festinhas com o "surfista".

O meu estomago tornou a se contrair desconfortavelmente quando eu pensei nas garotas/mulheres que ele já havia "conhecido" por aí.

Isso era loucura total. Eu nunca vi essa criatura na minha vida (_o que é uma pena, porque é uma visão fabulosa_) e já estou dando uns "pitis" de ciúmes? Eu nem sei o nome dele! Não sei se quer se ele é humano. E se ele for um deus? Aí eu to ferrada...

- Da próxima vez que vier aqui tente não gerar uma catástrofe natural! – falou o senhor D que estava em uma tonalidade estranha entre roxo e vermelho.

O "surfista" deu um meio sorriso para o senhor D o que acarretou em um monte de filhas de Afrodite gritando histericamente que "_não se fabricam homens desse tipo de onde elas vêem_" e avançarem sobre ele do mesmo jeito que fãs piradas avançam sobre os seus ídolos preferidos, só que com uma diferença: os ídolos têm seguranças para barrarem essas malucas!

Eu estava para fazer sopa de letrinha com os cérebros delas quando Quíron resolveu intervir na aglomeração. Mandou/pediu para que os campistas se afastassem porque ele queria apresentar o novato. Eu acho que eu iria chamá-lo de "surfista" para sempre, ou talvez de gostoso...

-Campistas eu lhes apresento Perseu, filho do deus do mar, portador das tempestades e dos terremotos.

Filho de Poseidon?

Ah não. Eu não acredito que **aquela** profecia dos infernos é minha!

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada a Alexandra Oliveira, Annie Chase, Angel Cullen McFellou, Lua, lelezuda, e TranslationM. por comentarem na fic! eu li e amei a todos, valeu pessoal!

**OBS:** só para constar, eu também posto no Nyah!Fanfiction Ok?


	4. III Bebedeira

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

**-**

**Capítulo TRÊS**

_Bebedeira_

_-_

* * *

**Ψ Percy Ψ **

Eu fui salvo de ser pisoteado por Quiron, um bom cara-de-cavalo... Ele dispersou os campistas e me levou para dentro da casa grande depois de me apresentar.

Ótimo, agora eu sou oficialmente a caça – detalhe: no queria ser a caca quando as caçadoras de Ártemis estão por perto; e eu já reconheci Zoe no caminho. Elas são legais, apesar de no começo eu estranhar porque elas não gostarem dos machos; pelo menos elas não ficam me comendo com os olhos como se eu fosse um peixe assado na vitrine...

Eu e Artemis viramos grandes amigos por causa do Apollo. No começo ela me evitava e me olhava como se eu usasse perfume de peixe podre - Ah qual é eu não cheiro a peixe; eu tenho cheiro de tudo o que é cheiroso no mar e isso definitivamente não inclui peixe! – mas depois ela viu que eu não daria em cima das meninas delas e as coisas ficaram tranqüilas... Até as caçadoras já me tratam como se eu fosse um grande amigo; algumas até me contaram que foi o idiota que as decepcionaram e a fizeram entrar para a caçada e eu disse o que ela teria que ter feito para se vingar dele. Acho que é mais por isso que a Artemis gosta de mim: eu atiço o lado malévolo das caçadoras dela...

Já eu e Apollo somos quase irmãos... Dizem que geralmente o seu primo é o seu melhor amigo, no meu caso é totalmente verdade: Eu, Apollo e Nico somos inseparáveis; já somos velhos conhecidos (e problemáticos) do Olimpo.

Apollo é o deus grego da beleza, da juventude e da luz. Filho de Leto e de Zeus, Apolo é associado ao sol e ao pastoreio; além de simbolizar a ordem, a medida e a inteligência, ele também é considerado patrono das artes. Apollo não pode ser considerado bom esportista, mas é um arqueiro de grande habilidade. Suas flechas podem causar doenças e morte súbita aos mortais.

Nico era um meio sangue que se meteu em uma "briga" minha e do Apollo. Ta certo que nós botamos fogo em duas cidades inteiras antes de o garoto suicida aparecer e nos mandar tomar no cu e parar de fazer barulho que ele estava tentando dormir; como eu e Apollo não batemos muito bem achamos aquilo super engraçado. Mas – Pô! – eu e Apollo estamos "brincando" de queimada (ele jogava bolas de fogo em mim e eu jogava bolas de gelo nele, eu acho que queimaduras de gelo são as piores...), mas nós estávamos destruindo a cidade também – apesar de não estarmos entendendo porque estava "chovendo" raios e trovoes...; daí o garoto, um mero mortal se mete no meio da nossa "destruição em massa" para falar que nos estávamos atrapalhando o sono da tarde dele?

É assim que nasce uma grande amizade...

Quando Nico fez 15 anos o pai dele deu de presente a ele a imortalidade - Hades é o deus da morte, então ele pode fazer isso – e Nico acabou virando um deus. Até pouco tempo atrás nós não sabíamos de que ele era deus, mas ele acabou jogando uma praga em uma empousai que estava dando em cima dela e nós descobrimos que ele é o deus da tortura, dos castigos e punições. É cara, eu fiquei com dó da empousai...

Quando eu cheguei à casa grande Dionísio já tinha se recuperado da crise de Abstinência. Mandou Quiron cavalgar por aí, me puxou pelo braço entrou no porão e disse:

-E aí quer experimentar um vinho italiano de 1649?

Eu tive que rir. É bem a cara de ele fazer isto: deixar todos acharem que ele vai me matar para eles não se atreverem a entrar aqui apenas parta nós podermos nos acabar em vinho. E cara, o melhor porre que eu já tomei envolvia Dionísio com um vinho Italiano e uma Ninfa dos bosques...

- Zeus não te proibiu de beber vinho?

- Não é como se ele fosse descobrir com você aqui!

-Ahm?

- Você ainda não descobriu o seu dom garoto? – ele disse rindo e eu fechei a cara. Ah qual é? Todos sabem o meu dom menos eu? Para piorar Dionísio rindo parece um bebe bêbado e gorducho.

Eu não respondi.

Sabe o que é mais vergonhoso na minha vidinha de filho caçula de Poseidon sem ser o _"caçula" _da história? É o fato de eu ter cinco séculos de vida e não ter a menor noção do meu "dom de deus". Talvez Triton tenha razão em dizer que eu sou um otário por não notar; a minha mãe tem mais tato, ela fala que eu apenas sou modesto demais para notar; meu pai fala que eu tenho que descobrir sozinho porque se ele me falasse eu não acreditaria – eu não acredito! - talvez ele tenha notado isso... Só talvez.

A única coisa que eu sei é que sou o filho favorito do meu pai (chupa essa manga Triton!), melhor amigo de Apollo e Nico, abençoado de Afrodite e apadrinhado de Hades e de Zeus (eu sou o único filho de Poseidon com o qual eles se dão bem). Com os outros Olimpianos e deuses menores eu me dou super bem. A única exceção é a Athena: ela não consegue acreditar que eu sou melhor em matemática do que ela! Hehe ok, não é isso, mas é quase.

A primeira vez que eu fui ao Olimpo Athena mal olhou para mim e começou a formular teorias absurdas sobre eu ser o deus das "amebas ambulantes" e dos "idiotas de plantão". É claro que eu não fiquei com a boca fechada! Já ouviu aquele ditado que diz que peixe morre pela boca? Pois é, ele se aplica direitinho a mim.

Eu comecei a falar todos os podres da vida dela, cada continha de soma que ela errou, cada promessa que ela quebrou e cada burrice que ela fez; inclusive a medusa que matou 70% dos filhos dela. Talvez matar não seja a palavra certa. Eu diria que a Medusa (que é afim de mim!) andou tendo umas aulinhas com o meu priminho Nico sobre tortura, mortes mais doloridas...

Nem preciso dizer que depois de fazer o meu monologo eu deixei todos os deuses em silencio pasmo. Isso inclui a Athena; cara **eu** deixei a Athena, deusa da sabedoria, sem palavras! Acho que é por isso que eu sou o filho favorito de Poseidon...

Dionísio andou até um alçapão no chão - que eu logo percebi que era um esconderijo para vinho contrabandeado – pegou umas doze garrafas de vinho, desarrolhou duas, entregou uma a mim e propôs um brinde:

- À volta do meu campista favorito!

Eu ri e virei à garrafa em um único fôlego. Depois disso eu não me lembro de muita coisa, então não me pergunte como eu cheguei ao chalé numero três.

Antes de pegar no sono a última coisa que eu pensei é que eu sabia algo sobre o meu dom de deus: Zeus não sabia quando alguém fazia algo errado perto de mim e que eu nunca ficava de ressaca... Ainda bem, duas vezes.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi gente, me desculpem pela demora e obrigada a todos que comentaram na fic. No próximo capítulo tem Percy reparando na Annabeth! Um adiantamento? Vai ser bem parecido com a Annabeth quando reparou nele. Hehe

Beijo Beijo


	5. IV Ausculta

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

**-**

******Capítulo QUATRO**

___Ausculta_

-

* * *

**Ψ Annabeth Ψ**

Mesmo depois do banho de água fria eu precisei de alguém para me acordar do meu transe. E agora que eu já estou recuperada da presença dele eu noto o quando eu fui idiota: o incêndio podia ter se alastrado.

Thalia esta me xingando há meia hora por eu não ter arranjado um meio de apagar o fogo e a ter feito engolir uns dez litros de água salgada "vou até ficar com desidratação e pressão alta depois dessa!" ela reclamou.

A única explicação plausível para a minha não-reação é que o humor das filhas de Afrodite pode ter me contagiado, já que elas podem influenciar o que as pessoas sentem e elas pareciam bem fora de controle olhando o surfista...

Eu tenho o Luke e não é como se eu fosse trocá-lo por um _filho de Poseidon_ todo gostoso e dourado, e musculoso, e sexy, e com um olhar marcante, e um sorriso maroto, e... Ah! Enfim... Eu prefiro o Luke porque é o Luke! O que eu - e todas as garotas do acampamento e alguns garotos também – sentem pelo surfista é apenas atração por ele ser a encarnação do mau caminho; agora o que eu sinto pelo Luke é mais duradouro, bonito e romântico.

Ok. Então por que eu estou explicando isso para mim mesma? Ah claro, a maldita profecia; não que eu saiba muito sobre ela. Apenas sei que a minha mãe e Poseidon estavam discutindo – o que de acordo com a minha fonte era muito comum ha alguns séculos – quando a Afrodite s irritou e jogou uma praga de amor sobre eles. Você está enganado se acha que eles se apaixonaram um pelo outro, deuses não podem se meter uns na vida dos outros; o que se leva a concluir que são os filhos deles quem se lascam todos.

A minha fonte não soube me informar exatamente qual foi a praga que a Afrodite lançou neles, mas alguns dias depois uma profecia foi feita pelo oráculo dos delfos dizendo algo sobre "uma filha de Athena e um filho de Poseidon vivendo um romance que se tornaria o favorito da deusa do amor". Bem, não existem muitas deusas do amor e para um romance agradar a Afrodite ele tem que ter um fim trágico como Romeu e Julieta, Tristão e Isolda, Um amor para recordar... E ninguém quer um romance que a agrade pode ter certeza.

MAS...

Como eu já me recuperei do meu surto e tenho o Luke, aquela profecia não é minha. Não pode ser minha!

Ah caramba! Por que eu estou com a sensação de que estou mentindo para mim mesma? E olha que eu odeio essa sensação.

-ANNABETH CHASE! – berrou a Thalia próximo _um pouco_ demais do meu ouvido.

- Não precisa gritar sua maluca!

- Se não precisasse você teria me atendido na primeira vez que eu te chamei! – disse o Jack... Ou o Jake, enfim um dos gêmeos irmãos da Thalia.

- E olha que ele te chamou várias vezes... – disse o outro.

-Talvez a água salgada tenha afetado o seu cérebro também...

Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada com a profecia eu teria rido. Jack e Jake são completamente pirados. Eles são filhos de Zeus, deus do céu, e vivem com as cabeças nas nuvens! Acreditam que já entraram em contado com extraterrestres; que nós vivemos em uma espécie de um joguinho de computador, como o the sims, para os deuses; que a coca light do senhor D. é batizada; que a Artemis gosta é do Apollo...

A Thalia me olhava como se realmente estivesse cogitando a possibilidade de eu ter água salgada no cérebro.

-Amiga você esta ai?

-ahm? – ela riu.

- quem é você e o que Fez com a filha de Athena mandona e nerd?

- Thalia eu não estou te entendendo...

- exato! Hello Annabeth, você é como um leopardo estudando a presa: você sempre sabe o que nós vamos dizer antes de nós sabermos o que estamos pensando. E se olhe no espelho agora: esta parecendo uma das filhas de Afrodite suspirando pelos cantos e com o olhar vago.

- eu não to assim!

- você não "ta" assim? – ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu nunca abreviava verbos...

-Esta bem. Eu estou com medo...

Eu contei a ela todos sobre a profecia e o fato de eu estar sentido que ela era minha. Apenas não contei que tinha uma parte desconhecida de mim mesma que estava dizendo na minha cabeça que iria lutar com todas as forcas para que essa profecia se concretizasse comigo e com o surfista.

- interessante... – Thalia ponderou - Mas você sabe que todo mundo ficou babando nele neh? Quero dizer, ta todo mundo comentando sobre ele. Cara, ele é Percy! O Deus Percy, tu tem noção? Alguns matariam e morreriam para poderem se ajoelhar aos pés dele e dizer "me abençoe meu senhor". Hehe até Ares que já jurou que o odeia não o desafia; a sua mãe também nunca o contradiz... E você sabe quem é o melhor amigo dele? Sabe Annabeth Chase?

- Apollo?

- Não. Quero dizer: também. Mas eu estava me referindo a Nico. – ela me olhou expressivamente.

- Nico? – perguntei – Nico filho de Hades e deus da tortura?

-Isso mesmo. E que tipo de deus você acha que é capaz de botar medo em Ares, calar Athena e ser melhor amigo do deus da tortura?

- eu não sei...

- to falando que o cérebro dela foi lavado com sal! – interferiu o Jack/Jake.

-ah vai olhar estrelas com o seu estetoscópio, vai! – disse Thalia aos irmãos.

- é telescopio.

- tanto faz.

-tanto faz para você que acha que podemos ver a Artemis com um aparelho de medico para ausculta!

-Jack e Jake Monroe será que dá para você darem o fora? Eu estou tentando ter uma conversa de mulher para mulher com uma nerd aqui!

- Hey! – protestei, mas o que ela falou pareceu ter efeito sobre os gêmeos. Eles saíram conversando algo como "mulheres de TPM não são sexy".

-Como eu estava dizendo. Não se sinta pressionada para cumprir essa profecia. Tenho certeza que as suas irmãs e que outras garotas do acampamento vão se candidatar a ela assim que ele sair das garras do senhor D.

Lá estava a vozinha na minha cabeça de novo dizendo que eu não podia deixa o tirarem de mim de novo porque nós somos um e... Peraí. Tirarem-no de mim de novo? Eu estou maluca mesmo...

Eu e Thalia, e toda a população semideusa feminina ficamos esperando pelo Surfista até ä meia noite – que foi quando Quiron veio nos mandar para os nossos chalés.

Naquela noite eu tive um sonho estranho; e o pior de tudo é que eu sei que aquilo não era apenas um sonho...

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: **OI gente, eu disse que o Percy iria ver a Annabeth nesse capítulo, mas esse é em POV Annabeth e eu tenho que explicar a profecia, ou o que a Annabeth sabe dela, então Percabeth vai ser no próximo, ok?

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Pode até criticar eu respeito a opinião de todos, ok?


	6. V Ela

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

**-**

**Capítulo CINCO**

___Ela_

-

* * *

**Ψ Percy Ψ **

Naquela noite eu sonhei com _ela_ de novo. Eu sempre sonho com ela quando eu bebo demais; talvez porque a bebida libere o meu subconsciente.

_Ela_ foi o meu primeiro e único amor. Nós nunca nos beijamos porque ela não podia, ela era o oráculo dos delfos. Mas eu não me importava, eu só precisava que ela existisse para eu poder amá-la e vê-la. O seu nome era Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Rachel, ou o meu pesadelo ruivo – como eu costumava chamá-la só para irritá-la, era apenas uma mortal que conseguia ver através da nevoa; falava como uma metralhadora e sempre sabia como eu estava me sentindo. Ela costumava dizer que sabia de que eu era deus e quando eu pedia para ela me falar ela sempre dizia que tudo acontece no seu devido tempo.

No meu "sonho" eu estava na casa grande. Eu me lembro desse dia como se tivesse acontecido há poucos minutos. Eu tinha vindo ao acampamento meio sangue porque meu pai e minha mãe concordavam que isso me faria bem. Acho que eles queriam que eu aprendesse a dar valor na vida e não que eu apenas a vivesse e ninguém melhor do que os mortais para te ensinar isso. Quem me ensinou que uma vida pode ser tudo foi a Rachel.

Quiron e Dionísio estavam perto da Rachel quando eu entrei.

- O que houve? – perguntei correndo para perto da cama dela. Rachel estava muito pálida e com os lábios meio roxos... – O que ela tem?

- Nós não sabemos, Percy – disse Quiron – Eu tentei de tudo... – ele fez uma pausa. – Ela queria falar com você.

Depois de dizer isso ele e o deus do vinho saíram do quarto, antes de fechar a porta Dionísio me lançou um olhar solidário. As coisas deviam mesmo estar feias para que Dionísio sentisse pena de mim.

Eu me sentei no leito dela, coloquei uma das mãos no seu rosto e a chamei várias vezes antes dela me responder. Eu já sentia uma ardência nos olhos.

-Per...Percy. – ela disse em tom fraquinho, mas eu pude sentir a felicidade dela por me ver aqui.

-Sou eu meu amor, eu estou aqui! Você vai ficar bem... Nós vamos ficar bem. Eu vou...

- Percy – ela me interrompeu. – nós não podemos ficar juntos...

-E também não podemos ficar separados! – eu sentia como se tivesse um caroço enorme na minha garganta. Eu não precisava respirar, mas eu estava me sentindo sem fôlego.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei. Mas se nós tentarmos eu _posso ver_ que vai dar certo.

-O que?

- Percy, você sabe que a Afrodite lançou uma praga no seu pai e na Athena, não sabe? E que há alguns dias eu fiz uma profecia?

- Sim sei, mas o que isso tem a ver conosco?

- Percy a profecia é sua.

- Impossível, Rachel. Eu te amo, não é como se eu fosse te trocar por uma filha de Athena. Por uma filha de _Athena_!

- Mas, meu amor, essa é a nossa chance! – eu tinha vontade de mandá-la para de falar besteira, mas os olhinhos dela brilharam de tal forma que eu não pude.

- Como assim?

- Percy nós não podemos ficar juntos porque eu sou o Oráculo dos Delfos e você é um deus. Mas se você me deixar morrer eu posso tentar voltar como uma filha de Athena e a profecia...

- Eu não vou te deixar morrer! – eu disse e notei que estava chorando.

- Percy é a nossa chance. Eu te amo e nós podemos ficar juntos se você me deixar ir.

- Como? Diga-me como eu posso deixar o amor da minha vida ir embora? Peça-me tudo, Rachel, mas não me peça isso.

- Percy, se você me deixar ir eu consigo. – eu negava com a cabeça – Tem haver com o deus que você é Percy.

Eu a olhei sem entender. Ela queria que eu a autorizasse a me deixar porque a Afrodite tinha jogado uma praga no meu pai e na Athena e porque ela havia feito uma profecia? E em que o meu dom de deus – que eu nem sei qual – pode nos ajudar?

- Percy eu te prometo, eu te juro sobre o Stix que eu consigo voltar como uma filha de Athena para você, mas eu preciso que você aceite a minha promessa. Eu não posso morrer e te deixar triste.

Eu ri. E estava chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Voce quer morrer e não quer que eu fique triste?

- Eu quero que você aproveite cada minuto da sua vida sem mim – eu ri com escárnio – Não seja hipócrita senhor Percy, isso não combina com a sua aura. – ela disse fechando a cara para mim e eu ri de verdade agora. – Ouca, você vai aproveitar cada segundo da sua vida sem mim, porque depois que eu voltar eu quero você só para mim entendeu?

Eu a encarei por algum tempo, não me pergunte quanto porque o tempo nunca passa normalmente quando você esta com pessoa que você ama. Quando eu dei por mim, nós já tínhamos o acordo. Ela iria para o Hades e voltaria para mim como uma filha de Athena.

- Rachel... – ela sorriu para mim – Apenas me prometa que você não vai ser uma filha de Athena chata, irritante, metida, fria e calculista.

Ela gargalhou e eu me vi com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Percy, amor, se eu não for assim eu não serei uma filha de Athena...

Dessa vez eu tive que rir.

- Como eu vou saber que é você então?

Os olhos dela perderam o foco por algum tempo e depois ela me olhou e disse:

- Eu vou te dar uma tulipa vermelha, Cabeça de alga. - Eu ri.

- Você nunca vai se esquecer disso?

- Não mesmo! Porque foi a primeira vez que eu te vi.

Eu sorri ao me lembrar de quão idiota eu era. Sai do mar com uma alga na cabeça e a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei foi a Rachel. Ela vem me chamando de "Cabeça de alga" desde aquele dia.

- Nós temos um acordo.

Eu mal terminei de falar isso a senti desfalecer. Suspirei.

- Até logo meu pesadelo ruivo.

* * *

Eu sai do meu chalé por volta das seis horas. O maldito fuso horário e o sonho não me deixaram dormir mais.

Apolo já estava começando a sua jornada pelo céu.

- E aí amigão? - o sol pareceu me mandar uma piscadela. Eu revirei os olhos. Piscadela é tão Apollo...

Resolvi fazer a "ronda" no oceano por enquanto que nenhum desses meio-sangues preguiçosos acordava e logo eu encontrei alguns tubarões e Nereidas para conversar. Os tubarões tinham um humor negro que me lembrava o Nico (quando estava bonzinho) e as Nereidas me trouxeram notícias da corte de meu pai.

Eu fiquei sabendo que o Olimpo no tinha gostado muito da minha chegada no acampamento. Ah qual é? Eles preferiam que eu tivesse deixado tudo ser consumido pelo fogo? E por que aqueles seres não assumem os seus filhos? Se no querem assumir não façam, simples. Voltei ao acampamento revoltado, mas a raiva foi embora quando eu notei que o Apollo já estava no meio da sua jornada diária.

O quê? Eu fiquei tanto tempo assim fofocando com as Nereidas? Cara, acho que estou andando demais com as sereias...

Os meio-sangues já estavam em atividades de treinamento. Acho que Dionísio comentou algo sobre umas lutas que haveria durante o dia. Uma espécie de concurso para os melhores.

Eu me sentei perto de um filho de Hefesto que me cumprimentou e voltou a observar a luta. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Tinha uma garota de coturno, calcas jeans escuras, uma blusa meio bombardeada e cabelos espetados para todos os lado lutando contra um garoto de cabelos cor de areia que parecia muito com o meu primo Hermes.

O filho de Hermes lutava bem, mas não era páreo para a garota. Ele acertou o escudo dela com o cabo da espada e ela gritou; um raio, não muito forte, atingiu que rapaz que ficou desacordado.

Sabe o que eu menos gosto nos meus primos filhos de Zeus? Eles são metidos demais!

A outra luta foi de duas garotas. Zoe Noite e dia, a capitã das caçadoras, e uma garota loura com uma faca. Ih já era. Ela não iria vencer a Zoe com uma faca. Bem, foi o eu pensei. Mas como sempre, eu estava enganado.

A loura se adaptava aos movimentos da caçadora - olha que ela é uma caçadora, ela pode lutar igual a qualquer bicho que queira, além de ter o instinto natural da caçada. Ela cortava, brandia, rolava e depois jogava os cabelos louros e cacheados para longe do rosto. Eu me senti atiçado.

Aquela meio-sangue era do tipo de garota que luta pelo que quer não do que deixa que os homens façam isso por ela. Isso é o que eu acho mais excitante em uma mulher; e ela estava me excitando agora mesmo.

As caçadoras tinham isso, mas não é como se eu considerasse as caçadoras como mulheres. Eu prometi a Artemis que nunca trairia a confiança dela – não que eu ache que ela confie em mim – e eu nunca quebro as minhas promessas.

Depois do que me pareceu ser meia hora, Quiron decretou empate. As duas adversárias se saldaram e saíram da arena de batalha.

- Boa luta Annabeth – disse o filho de Hefesto ao meu lado e a garota loura se virou para ele.

Os nossos olhares se cruzaram e ela mordeu os lábios sugestivamente; eu ergui uma sobrancelha, acho que eu não sou o único excitado aqui...

Ela desviou o olhar, agradeceu ao filho de Hefesto e saiu caminhando em direção à floresta. Quando ela já estava quase totalmente envolta pela mata ela me olhou com um convite explicito no olhar.

Como eu ia dizendo, não sou somente eu quem está excitado aqui e eu _definitivamente_ adoro mulher de atitude.


	7. VI Afogada

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

**N/A:** Olá gente. O nome desse capítulo se deve ao fato da Aannabeth se "afogar" no Percy, ok?  
Obs: Só para constar, a reencarnação da Rachel não é a Annabeth, ok?

* * *

**Capítulo SEIS**

_Afogada_

* * *

**Ψ Annabeth Ψ**

Eu andei até uma parte do acampamento que era bem escondida pelas arvores (que não tinham Dríades) com o meu coração disparado e as pernas meio bambas.

"___Tomara que Lady Athena não veja isso"_ eu pensei ao me sentir prensada contra uma árvore pelo deus que imediatamente tomou a minha boca na sua. O gosto dele é algo indescritivelmente bom; as mãos dele estavam por toda parte enquanto eu, na medida do possível, tentava não desfalecer nos braços dele...

Eu não entendi como foi possível, mas o meu corpo ficou ainda mais quente quando eu senti que ele estava excitado. Eu, Annabeth Chase, filha de Athena, estou me agarrando com um deus! E não é qualquer deus, é o Percy.

Ele separou as nossas bocas para que eu pudesse respirar. Eu nem tinha notado, mas o meu pulmão estava queimando de necessidade de ar. Ele me encarou. Suas orbes eram como dois mares, eu realmente queria me afogar neles; ele sorriu como se tivesse ouvido os meus pensamentos – o que era bem possível já que ele é um deus e eu estou pensando nele – e começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto uma mão estava no meu coro cabeludo e a outra percorrendo o meu quadril, subindo pela minha cintura e chegando a um dos meus seios. Ele o envolveu em um aperto que me fez gemer.

Eu agarrei seus cabelos negros e passei as minhas pernas em volta de seu quadril. A ereção dele já era visível; a minha também estaria, se não fosse tão impossível. Ele trilhou um caminho de beijos do meu pescoço até o meu seio esquerdo enquanto massageava o outro com a mão. Eu nem percebi que ele tinha tirado a minha blusa, mas adorei.

Ele mordeu, chupou, lambeu e assoprou os meus mamilos; acariciou as minhas pernas e me beijou longa e luxuriosamente. Eu deslizei as minhas mãos pelos músculos dos braços, das costas, das coxas, do peito e pelo abdômen sarado dele. Eu já tinha decorado as linhas maravilhosas do corpo viril dele.

Uma de suas mãos deslizou os meus jeans ara fora do meu corpo e massageou o meu sexo me fazendo ver estrelas por trás de minhas pálpebras. Eu coloquei a minha mão dentro da bermuda dele e segurei firmemente a ereção dele e comecei a acariciá-lo. Nós gemíamos juntos e cada vez mais necessitados daquele contato.

Eu sempre me perguntei o que fazia uma mulher se envolver com um deus sabendo que ele jamais seria realmente dela. Agora eu sei. Não há desilusão no mundo que faca uma mulher desistir da sensação de estar nos braços de um deus, de um deus estar no _seus_ braços porque os deuses fazem de um modo que nenhum homem mortal seria capaz de fazer.

O clímax chegou a mim como ondas seguidas de outras ondas mais e mais fortes. Ele estava me beijando quando eu estourei em milhares de pontinhos, a sua boca abafou o meu grito de prazer. Não demorou muito ele também gozou na minha mão com um gemido rouco e meio contido. Talvez se ele se descontrolasse me desintegraria.

O meu corpo ainda tremia; Eu queria mais; e pude vê nos olhos dele que ele também queria. Mas nós fomos rudemente interrompidos por uma sombra. Pelo menos eu ache que fosse uma sombra, mas logo eu notei que essa sombra tinha traços humanóides cada vez mais visível até um rapaz, que deveria ter uns dezesseis anos estar parado ao lado de nós dois.

- Poxa Percy! Você está cada dia mais difícil de ser encontrado cara. – disse o garoto. Ele tinha cabelos, camisa, cinto, calça e sapatos completamente negros. Quando ele ergueu os olhos para nós eu vi que os seus olhos tinham exatamente essa mesma cor, mas ao perceber a nossa situação a sua pele clara se tornou de um vermelho desconcertante. – Ah... Eu vou ir falar com o Dionísio. Er... Fui. - Ele se transfigurou em uma sombra novamente e sumiu, mas agora ele já tinha cortado o meu clima.

Deuses! O que eu estou fazendo?! Nós poderíamos ser pegos. Qualquer um do acampamento tem acesso a essa área do acampamento, isso sem falar nas Dríades e nos Sátiros que vivem dando voltinhas por aqui.

- Tudo bem, ninguém nos viu. – disse o deus (que voz linda!). Como ele pode ter certeza? A minha mãe... Oh a minha mãe vai me transformar em uma górgona! Ele deu uma risadinha e eu o olhei incrédula. – Eu acho górgonas incrivelmente sexys.

Com a mesma rapidez que o "clima" foi embora ele voltou com essa afirmação dele. Eu o beijei profundamente e já estava querendo um bis quando ele se separou de mim e disse:

- Tem alguém vindo. – ele olhou para o lado que ficava o acampamento – É melhor você se vestir.

Eu corei e afirmei. Ao me separar dele eu me senti triste e fiquei com frio; vesti-me rapidamente e ao erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo ele já estava totalmente recomposto, fiquei meio desapontada porque queria vê-lo e tocá-lo de novo.

Ele me puxou para o corpo dele novamente, me deu um abraçou apertado e falou com a boca no meu ouvido:

- Annabeth – eu senti meu coração disparar o ouvir meu nome na voz dele – Você pode me ver e me tocar quando quiser, ok? É só pensar em mim que eu vou saber. - Depois disso ele me beijou. Esse beijo foi mais calmo e romântico. - Quando me quiser de novo, é só pensar em mim que eu virei.

Depois disso ele virou neblina nos meus braços.

- Annabeth? - Eu me virei e vi Grover e Júniper (a dríade que ele namora) andando de mãos dadas na minha direção. – O que você esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

O que eu estou fazendo aqui sozinha? Bem, eu não estava fazendo nada sozinha...

Eu apenas sorri para os dois e voltei correndo para o meu chalé ainda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

_"Eu vou te chamar muito senhor Perseu."_ eu pesei e juro que ouvi ele rindo na minha cabeça.


	8. VII Pinochle

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

**N/A:** Olá gente. Muito Obrigada a todas que comentaram ok? Esse capítulo veio rapidinho neh? hehe. espero que gostem.

=D

* * *

**Capítulo SETE**

___Pinochle_

* * *

**Ψ _Lord_ Percy Ψ **

Eu me materializei em frente à Casa Grande, branca e com janelas azuis – uma típica construção grega. Eu ainda não estava cem por cento recuperado dos meus "amassos" com a Annabeth, mas eu sou um deus – mesmo não sabendo de que, eu ainda o sou – e todo deus é bom em disfarçar os pontos fracos, e demonstrar isso era se mostrar fraco.

Suspirei e entrei.

Nico estava sentando olhando Dionísio e Quiron jogando baralho e estava um tanto deslocado.

Veja bem, ele foi o primeiro meio-sangue filho de Hades a vir ao acampamento. Dionísio já não gosta muito dos campistas, talvez por ele ter de que ficar aqui... Mas o fato e' que mesmo eu, Apollo e Nico sendo muito festeiros, Dionísio não vai muito com a aura do Nico.

Aqui no acampamento não tinha um chalé para Hades porque os deuses olimpianos achavam que os filhos de Hades eram muito agressivos... Mas eles pensavam a mesma coisa dos filhos de Poseidon e meu pai tinha um chalé aqui. Depois de conversar e negociar muito, eu e os deuses menores conseguimos que os doze grandes aceitassem que Hades e nós merecíamos um chalé aqui no Acampamento Meio Sangue.

Zeus disse que eu teria que construir um para mim já que eu também sou um "deus menor"; eu já pensei em como seria o meu chalé, mas eu não se do que eu sou deus então as coisas ficam mais difíceis. Então estou esperando para que A idéia venha até mim... Além de que eu não preciso de um chalé porque eu ainda não tive nenhum filho.

Talvez seja por isso que ele tenha me mandado para aqui, porque se eu tivesse um chalé eu não poderia ficar no chalé de Poseidon... Talvez ele apenas queira me forçar a construir o meu chalé logo, ou ate, me ajudar com o meu "dom de deus" – quem sabe...

- Percy! – disse Nico reparando que eu estava na sala. – Ainda bem que você não demorou muito. – ele corou. – Desculpe pela interrupção, mas...

Eu ri e ele olhou para os lados, visivelmente querendo mudar de assunto. Manteve o olhar fixo nos "dois homens" que jogavam baralho na mesa e _pareciam_ alheios a nossa presença.

_"Cara" _, Nico disse por telepatia _"Isso é que eu chamo de tortura. E olha que de tortura eu entendo!" _

Eu gargalhei fazendo os jogadores me olharem de esguelha.

_"Você é bom em mudar de assunto." _ainda rindo respondi, também por telepatia, ao deus da tortura que ainda estava corado.

_"Bem, eu estava te procurando porque disse que se nos descobríssemos algo você iria querer saber e eu acho que sei porquê Zeus te mandou aqui. Pelo menos em parte." _

Certo. Eu confesso que "pedi" ao Nico e ao Apollo que se descobrissem porque Zeus mandaria um filho deus de outro deus representar o pai em um encontro anual – ANUAL! De meio-sangues. É claro que se essas disputas ocorressem de século em século não seria tão pirado, mas mesmo assim pirado porque eu também sou um deus.

Os meus dois irmãos me prometeram que iriam investigar e me contariam o mais de pressa possível. E ao que vejo, a sombra é mais rápida do que a luz porque eu estou no acampamento a menos de vinte e quatro horas e Nico já e aparece com uma noticia enquanto Apollo ainda está trabalhando...

_"Eu vou te chamar muito senhor Perseu." _ouvi Annabeth falar na minha mente; eu tive que rir. Essa garota é totalmente maluca, e o pior é que eu adoro isso.

Oh. Eu estou aqui a vinte e quatro horas e já tenho um... Caso? Não, acho que não chega a ser um caso ainda; mas eu não me importaria se fosse... Ãh abafa.

_"O que você descobriu?" _perguntei a Nico, reservando o assunto "Annabeth" em um canto da minha mente.

_"Bem, eu ouvi monstros comentando sobre Cronus estar se erguendo e sobre ele estar recrutando meio-sangues." _

_"Então você acha que Zeus me mandou aqui para ficar de olho nos meio-sangues? Mas ele já tem Dionísio para fazer isso..." _

_"Eu não pensei nisso." _confessou.

_"É. Mas talvez tenha algo a ver com isso." _Nico, que estava encarando o jogo de baralho até o momento, como se nós não estivéssemos tendo uma conversa telepática, virou os olhos para mim e ficou me encarando sem expressão. _"O que foi?" _

_"Eu contei que ouvi os comentários para papai." _Eu continuei calado esperando que ele terminasse. _"Ele não acreditou. Falou que o senhor do tempo está despedaçado e no fundo do tártaro agora e que era impossível ele se erguer." _Ele voltou a olhar o jogo, Dionísio estava lançando um olhar de secar planta (literalmente!) para Quiron. _"Você acreditou na hora. Nem fez perguntas." _

_"Primeiro porque eu confio em você" _disse encolhendo o ombro não sabe se ele viu porque eu estava olhado para os campos de morangos através de uma janela lateral. _"Segundo porque se Cronus quer se reerguer, nada melhor do que um meio-sangue perdido para ajudá-lo." _

_"Como você sabe disso?" _

_" Talvez seja o meu dom de deus dando as caras..."_ Ele riu.

_"Era só isso. Acho melhor eu ir embora enquanto Dionísio esta ocupado com o joguinho dele."_

Eu quase ri. Até parecia que o deus da Tortura, o lord Nico, estava com medo de Dionísio, o deus do vinho... E da loucura. É. Faz sentido.

Tão de repente quanto veio, Nico foi embora. Deixando apenas a sensação de que o Olimpo estava para enfrentar uma senhora crise.


	9. VII Surfing

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

**Capítulo OITO**

S___urfing _

* * *

**Ψ Annabeth Ψ **

Eu acordei no dia seguinte toda suada. Eu tinha sonhado que eu e o _lord_ Percy tínhamos nos agarrado e sido impedidos de consumar o nosso desejo por um rapaz moreno e meio sinistro. O sonho tinha sido tão real que eu ainda estava tremula, não foi a primeira vez que eu sonhei com isso.

Athena! Eu nunca havia sofrido por causa de hormônios antes, mas eu acho que ignorar-los por toda a adolescência estava tendo os seus efeitos colaterais. Um efeito colateral com um nome: Lord Percy.

Eu me levantei, tomei um banho e depois de comer fui à arena treinar; mas como a minha vida não é nada fácil lá estava à personificação das minhas fantasias sexuais (claro que eu vou negar que eu tenho algo do tipo se alguém me perguntar...) estava lá, lutando com o Luke e dando dicas de esgrima ao filho de Hermes.

Apenas uma parte da minha mente estava capturando essas informações, a parte "filha-de-Athena-CDF-e-frigida". A outra estava mais preocupada em comer o lord com os olhos.

Ele estava com um chinelo de couro, uma bermuda branca com umas flores vermelhas e uma camiseta regata salmão; os cabelos dele pareciam mais rebeldes do que nunca. Cada movimento dele parecia ser tão fluido como o vento; ele se desviava dos golpes de Luke como as águas de um rio se desviam das pedras. Simples e graciosamente.

A minha vontade era de me meter no meio daquele "massacre" e beijá-lo até eu não saber mais quem sou; deslizar as minhas mãos pelo bíceps e tríceps que estavam bem visíveis por causa da camiseta regata; olhar dentro daquele oceano particular que são os olhos dele; e fazer tudo que fiz no meu sonho, só que desta vez ir mais longe ainda: quero fazer o que a interrupção não nos deixou concluir.

- Annabeth você esta bem?

Eu me sobressaltei com alguém me chamando. Olhei ao redor e vi que o lugar tinha mais campistas do que deveria; O que as filhas de Afrodite faziam ali? Será que elas não tem outro deus por quem ficarem babando? Que isso! O Percy nem é tão bonito assim. Ele pode ser lindo, perfeito, gostos... Hum hum... Mas _bonito_...

- Annabeth?

Eu girei o olhar e me deparei com um par de olhos cinza me estudando e eu corei. Era a Lizie. A _Lizie_! Ok você não entendeu certo? Bem, eu explico. A Lizie é minha irmã, mas o pai dela é filho de Apollo – acho que ele descobriu como "curar" crianças com AIDS, não tenho certeza, mas minha mãe viu algo de _muito_ atraente nele para se envolver com um meio-sangue. Ela tem todas as características de uma filha de Athena comum, mas não se engane, ela foi criada por um filho de Apollo!

Meio sangues não transferem aos seus filhos os dons que recebem do pai ou da mãe deus, mas o próprio meio-sangue tem muito deles e só o fato de ser criada por um filho do deus da conquista já deixa a minha maninha mais sensível a qualquer coisa que envolva hormônios e garotos, ou seja: _me ferrei._

- Estou bem. – falei num fôlego e a Lizie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você congelou de repente, como se tivesse parado no tempo; e depois começou a ficar vermelha e arfar... Tem certeza de que você esta _bem_? - Ela abriu um sorriso pervertido e eu tive certeza que ela havia notado que eu estava secando o lord Percy então não me dei ao trabalho de responder; por isso e pelo fato de eu estar perdendo tempo em não secar o deus mais um pouquinho...

Quando o treino acabou, Luke e Percy saíram conversando como se fossem amigos de infância. As filhas de Afrodite estavam se abanando e falando que queriam _"tomar um banho no mar"_, sei o que elas queriam – o que de certa forma era bem parecido com o que eu queria.

Aos deuses! Agora eu sei porque Artêmis não gosta dos homens: eles nos deixam incapazes de pensar em algo que não seja agarrá-los e despi-los e beijá-los e... Você entendeu. Eles nos fazem de prisioneiras no nosso próprio corpo; e o pior é que você não consegue achar isso ruim.

Apressei o passo. Eu fui à arena com a intenção de treinar com a minha faca, mas a única coisa que eu treinei foram as minhas fantasias sexuais. Você deve estar pensando: _"Que garota mais tarada!"_, mas veja, eu já tenho dezenove anos, nunca namorei, nem sequer "pegai" alguém e...

Santa Athena!

O Percy estava caminhando para o cais (com o fã clube de taradas ao encalço) com uma prancha de surf! Eu finalmente iria ver o "meu surfista" surfando!

Imediatamente me juntei às filhas de Afrodite na praia e o observei enquanto convocava uma onda, montava em sua prancha e deslizava delicadamente pela surpefície da água; quando a onda começou a quebrar, ele ergueu a mão e tocou a parede do tubo; isso tudo de forma tão graciosa que eu me sentia deslizando tranquilamente na água junto a ele. Quando ele terminou, outra onda veio; só que desta vez foi uma onda de aplausos das garotas.

Ele ficou ali, brincando na água, até começar a escurecer; e nem eu, nem as filhas de Afrodite se cansaram de vê-lo com gotas d'água escorrendo pelo tórax musculoso. Eu acho que era até interessante, sabe, algo a mais com que sonhar a noite...

Ele saiu do mar e veio desfilando ate onde nós estávamos.

- Se vocês quiserem, meninas, eu posso lhes ensinar a surfar pelas manhas...

É claro que todas concordaram, algumas aos berros, outras corando fortemente (eu nem quero saber que tipo de pensamento se passou pela cabeça dessas ultimas!), mas todas igualmente empolgadas. Ele falou para não nos preocuparmos que ele iria arranjar pranchas para nós.

Ficamos todos ali na praia conversando sobre o mar ate ouvirmos o chamado para o jantar. Eu nem tinha percebido como estava com fome, tinha apenas tomado café da manha hoje...

Todos se encaminharam para o refeitório. Eu aproveitei o momento para dar uma espiada mais de perto no Percy e bem na hora ele se virou para mim. O meu ar faltou e a única coisa que eu queria era matar a minha fome dele. Ele piscou como se eu tivesse dito isso em voz alta e desapareceu em neblina.

Eu fiquei ali parada sozinha no escuro vendo os campistas se afastarem, mas isso não aconteceu porque eu quis; eu não conseguia andar, como se eu estivesse mergulhada em gelatina... Talvez fosse o meu cérebro que tenha virado gelatina quando eu olhei nos olhos do deus.

- Você esta com muita fome ou o seu jantar pode esperar? - disse uma voz bem baixinha e rouca ao meu ouvido.

Eu não tive tempo de responder porque no segundo seguinte nós estávamos dentro da floresta meio despidos e nos beijando loucamente. Ele segurava meu quadril com suas mãos grandes e trilhava um caminho de fogo do meu pescoço ao meu busto.

- Você vai perder o jantar. – ele disse com a boca em um dos meus seios e sem afrouxar o aperto ao meu redor; ainda bem porque aquilo era muito bom.

Eu gemi alto quando ele passou a língua pelo meu mamilo. As minhas mãos estavam explorando a pele dele, cada um dos gominhos musculares das costas, do peito, do quadril... Eu toquei todos os lugares que eu fiquei fantasiando o dia todo.

Ele já tinha tirado a minha camiseta e o meu sutiã, eu estava com o botão e o zíper da calca jeans abertos. Ele estava apenas com uma sunga de banho a essa altura; eu podia sentir perfeitamente o volume da ereção dele apertada contra o meu ventre enquanto nós nos beijávamos.

Uma das mãos dele acariciava o meu seio direito enquanto a outra retirava a minha calca. Eu já não raciocinava, apenas seguia aos meus instintos animais e famintos. Ele desceu beijos do meu pescoço, demorou-se nos meus seios e chegou à minha intimidade. Eu arfei quando ele começou a me estimular ali com a boca. Eu estava totalmente nua com uma das pernas em cima do ombro dele e com as costas apoiada numa arvore. Eu estava levemente consciente de que eu estava gritando de prazer e estava quase no ápice quando ele parou.

Eu me contorci de frustração, mas ele não saiu da posição e ainda acariciava meu seio com uma das mãos e com a outra as minhas nádegas.

- Então, - disse ele com a boca bem próxima ao meu ponto mágico, me fazendo ter outro solavanco de prazer. – Você já decidiu se vai querer ir ao jantar?

Então ele parou apenas para me perguntar isso?

- Eu quero comer você! – para todos os efeitos eu estava possuída por um demônio chamado luxuria quando eu disse isso ok?

- Boa escolha, Sabidinha. - Depois disso ele voltou ao sexo oral e eu tive certeza que aquilo não era apenas mais um sonho, sonhos não eram tão bons.

* * *

Eu estava abraçada ao Percy, agora totalmente vestida; Nós estávamos encostados a mesma arvore que foi testemunha dos nossos amassos.

- Hey, esta arvore, por acaso, não é uma dríade é? – disse quando a idéia me ocorreu. Ele olhou para arvore e depois ao redor.

- Não. Esta arvore não é. Mas aquela ali é. – ele indicou a arvore que estava a nossa frente.

- Não! - Eu corei loucamente. – Ela viu... Viu tudo?

Percy me encarou por algum tempo com uma das sobrancelhas erguida e com a expressão indecifrável.

- Não ela não nos viu. – ele ficou com o olhar perdido por alguns segundos – Pode ficar calma eu ela não vai aparecer aqui antes da meia noite.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Não sei como eu sei, o importante é que eu sei. Certo? – ele abriu um sorriso tão lindo que eu deixei isso passar e o beijei calmamente.

Quando nos separamos depois de um bom tempo, por eu estar sem ar, ele falou:

- Talvez seja uma manifestação do meu dom de deus.

- Você é deus de quê?

- Boa pergunta.

- Todas as perguntas que eu faço são boas.

- Desculpe aê. – ele disse fazendo uma cara engraçada e eu ri.

- Certo, mas você tem que me contar de que você é deus!

- Eu te contaria se eu soubesse.

Eu fiquei em silencio pasmo por algum tempo.

- Como é?

- Eu não sei de que eu sou deus.

- Como assim _você_ não sabe de que você é deus?

- Não sabendo, oras! - ele disse como se fosse obvio, mas NÃO era obvio. – Eu só sei que eu posso fazer coisas escondidas dos deuses.

- Fazer coisas escondidas? Então quer dizer que a minha mãe não sabe dos nossos... Er... Encontros?

- É. Acho que a palavra encontros se encaixa bem. – ele disse abrindo um meio sorriso – E não, a sua mãe não sabe.

- Ah obrigada! – eu dei um soco no ar e ele gargalhou. "_Intão tah neh?_".

- E também sei tudo sobre a vida de todas as pessoas, deuses, titãs; como se eu tivesse vivido com eles; eu sei o nome de cada um dos seus antepassados, se quiser saber...

- Você sabe tudo sobre a minha vida?

- Tudinho. Ou você não reparou que você não chegou a me dizer o seu nome, mas mesmo assim eu sei?

Agora que ele falou, eu percebi. Ah qual é? Eu estava mais preocupada em beijá-lo do que em reparar em detalhes...

- Ainda bem, certo? – ele disse e eu corei.

- Você costuma ler a mente das pessoas sempre?

- Não. Geralmente eu sei tudo o que ela vai fazer só pela historia da vida dela, mas é inevitável não ouvir quando alguém pensa em você. Basicamente, os deuses só podem ouvir os pensamentos dos outros se o dono dos pensamentos quiser assim.

- Legal!

- É sim. Mas se for humano ou meio-sangue nós podemos ouvir se o encararmos.

- Isso não é legal.

- Bem, eu acho.

- Claro! Não são seus pensamentos que se tornaram públicos.

- Não é tão publico assim. – ele disse, mas eu nem estava prestando atenção.

- Eu nunca mais vou encarar um deus novamente!

Nunca mais eu vou fazer exclamações mentais com nome de algum deus ou de todos eles juntos! Isso é uma auto-promessa.

- Então – eu disse querendo mudar de assunto. – Além de você poder fazer coisas escondidas dos outros e bisbilhotar a vida dos outros, o que mais você pode fazer?

- Bem, - ele franziu o cenho. Ele fica tão lindo assim! Ops. Foco Annabeth, foco! – Eu tenho todos os dons de um filhos de Poseidon, sabe, facilidade com água. E também sou bom em controlar coisas.

- Como assim controlar coisas?

- Na verdade não são somente coisas. Não sei explicar. – eu esperei. – Quando nós estávamos indo jantar, você se sentiu como?

- Não entendi a pergunta.

- Antes de eu te agarrar você parecia estar congelada no lugar.

- Ãhn... Isso.

- É.

- Parecia que eu estava agindo em câmera lenta...

- Exato! – ele disse satisfeito – Eu posso fazer isso também.

- Então quer dizer que você me faz ficar retardada por que quer?

- Essa sua frase tem duplo sentido. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso matreiro e me fazendo corar.

- Então?

- Foi a primeira vez que eu fiz isso ok?

- Ok. – nos ficamos em silencio nos encarando.

Eu me lembrei do meu sonho onde eu e ele nos atracamos e somos interrompidos por um garoto sombra. Depois eu me lembrei que ele podia ler meus pensamentos e tornei a ficar escarlate.

- Não foi um sonho. – ele disse. – Você costuma ter sonhos assim?

Eu ignorei a pergunta para não me constranger mais e disse:

- Como você sabe que não foi um sonho?

- Sabendo. – ele disse como se fosse obvio. - O "cara sombra" é meu irmão de consideração Nico, filho de Hades e deus da tortura. Ele veio me fazer uma visita ontem; e apesar de no momento ser meio frustrante a interrupção, foi bom porque eu não estou pronto para ter filhos.

Eu me engasguei com a minha saliva.

- Filhos?

- É Sabidinha. Se você tem um caso com um deus é inevitável ter um filho porque deuses são muito, digamos, férteis. Por que você acha que eu não te empurrei contra a arvore e penetrei?

Eu senti o fluxo de sangue aumentar em regiões escondidas pela roupa ao imaginar a cena dele nu e dentro de mim; eu arranhando as costas dele, lambendo o rosto dele, enquanto ele estoca para dentro e para fora de mim.

- Ok – ele disse roucamente. – Nós não podemos fazer isso porque isso _com certeza_ acarretaria em um filho nosso.

- Eu não quero ter um filho agora.

- Eu sei, eu também não quero... – o olhar dele perdeu o foco. – Sabidinha eu tenho que ir. É o Nico, ele quer fala comigo. - Ele me deu um ultimo beijo bem demorado, se levantou e sumiu em fumaça.

Eu ainda fiquei ali divagando sobre a nossa conversa e sobre as possibilidades "divinas" dele. E acabei concluindo que eu podia não saber de que ele é deus, mas eu sabia que ele era o meu deus favorito. Era o que importava, por enquanto.

* * *

**N/A:** e aí gente? Alguém aí sabe de que o Percy é deus?

=D


	10. IX Roubo

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

**Capa:** http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10 (só tirar os espacos)

-

* * *

**Capítulo NOVE**

___Roubo_

* * *

**Ψ _Lord_ Percy Ψ **

Eu estava conversando com a Annabeth na mata do acampamento quando ouvi Nico me chamando. Ele parecia meio preocupado em me flagrar em um momento constrangedor de novo. Acho que traumatizei o menino...

- Olá Nico. – falei quando cheguei a praia, ele estava de pé fitando o mar enquanto me esperava.

- Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – ele perguntou sem desviar o olhar no mar, mas mesmo assim corando.

- Não. – disse rindo do constrangimento dele - Nós estávamos apenas conversando.

- Então, não estavam se engolindo e tal? – percebi que ele estava tentando me constranger também, mas eu não me constranjo facilmente. Sou meio sem vergonha mesmo...

- Não Nico. Nós estávamos apenas conversando. – eu olhei para o mar e sorri – Sobre filhos.

Nico ficou tão vermelho que eu cai na gargalhada. Bem feito para ele: estava querendo me constranger e foi ele quem acabou se dando mal! Não sei nem porque ele tenta, eu sempre me dou bem. Talvez seja meu dom de deus...

Senti que o mar também ficou "meio" alterado depois que eu falei a palavra "filhos", então resolvi acalmar o meu pai e disse a ele mentalmente:

_"Tudo bem, pai. Não há o menor risco de o senhor ser avó ainda!"_

- Então Percy, - disse o Nico com a voz meio esganiçada, eu tenho certeza que ele esta doido para mudar de assunto – As coisas estão mesmo pretas no Olimpo, Cara.

- Como assim?

- Alguém roubou o Elmo do meu pai durante a reunião do solstício de inverno. - Fiquei o encarando esperando ele dizer: _"Brincadeira, Percy! Isso foi para me vingar do assunto mulheres."_, mas ele não falou nada; apenas continuou encarando o mar. – Ele acha que foi a filha de Zeus.

- A filha de Zeus?

- É. – ele disse dando de ombros. – Ele e Zeus tem uma grande rivalidade, você sabe.

- Mas porque alguém roubaria o Elmo do seu pai?

- Bem eu vim aqui para você me ajudar. – ele se virou para mim. – E ainda tem mais: eu estava conversando com o Apollo hoje à tarde e ele disse que também roubaram o raio mestre de Zeus, e Zeus acha que foi Poseidon.

- Você acha que foi a mesma pessoa?

- Tenho quase certeza Percy. Meu pai acha que Zeus o roubou; Zeus acha que Poseidon o roubou; e Poseidon acha que quem roubou Zeus foi Hades. Isso vai dar em guerra.

- Então a pergunta é quem iria querer uma guerra entre os três grandes?

- Não. Para essa pergunta nós já temos a resposta, já que Cronus está tentando voltar ao poder.

- Você acha que foi Cronus?

- Eu acho que Cronus esta usando um herói. Nós apenas temos que descobrir qual para que eu possa torturá-lo eternamente! – Nico abriu um sorriso tão angelical que ficou parecendo uma criança para a qual o natal chegou mais cedo.

- Eu acho melhor nós conversarmos com esse herói e não "torturá-lo eternamente" – disse imitando a voz dele.

Agora a expressão do Nico era de uma criança para a qual o natal chegou sem presentes.

- Você vai procurar o culpado ou não? – ele disse emburrado.

- Vou.

- Ótimo. Amos logo então.

- Agora?

- É Percy! Cara, cada dia que passa você fica mais lerdo. Tomara que isso não seja contagioso.

- Hey! Eu não sou lerdo.

- Não. Não é _pouco_.

- Tu estas querendo virar estatua, senhor da tortura?

- Por quê? Quem vai me transformar em estatua? Você?

- Não. A minha "amiguinha" Medusa.

- Ela não pode me transformar em estatua, Percy, eu sou um deus agora.

- Então por que você ficou petrificado quando a viu pela primeira vez?

- Ah fala sério! Você ver uma górgona se agarrando com um dos seus melhores amigos é de paralisar qualquer um. – ele disse fazendo uma careta. – A Medusa cara! Não tinha uma mulher menos estranha para você se agarrar não?

- Ah qual é? Górgonas são sexy! - Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louco. – O quê?

- Vamos logo ao Olimpo... – ele disse balançando a cabeça como se quisesse tirar de dentro dela a imagem da Medusa me agarrando...

* * *

**N/A**: O próximo vai ser em Pov Nico, ok? O primeiro POV do Nico na fic! *-*

Beijo para a Annie Chase que sempre comenta e nao tem conta aqui =**

OLHEM AS CAPAS: http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10


	11. X Olimpo

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

**Capa:** http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10 (só tirar os espacos)

* * *

**N/A**: Oi gente!  
Eu não avisei no outro capítulo, mas a Annabeth e o Percy não transaram, oh? E a Medusa gosta do Percy porque ele se parece muito com o pai. O Percy a vê apenas como uma segunda mãe; O Nico tava meio exagerando quando falou que eles se agarraram; eles apenas deram um abraço meio demorado, certo?

Beem, boa leitura

* * *

******Capítulo DEZ**

___Olimpo_

* * *

**Ψ _Lord_ NIco Ψ **

Juntando a minha habilidade de viajar nas sombras e a do Percy com o tempo, nós chegamos ao Olimpo extremamente rápido.

Não pude deixar de pensar em como é engraçado o fato de o Percy não saber de que ele é deus, porque é tão óbvio! E o pior é que ele pode ver o futuro e o passado das pessoas se ele se concentrar nisso, mas mesmo assim ele não nota de que é deus!

E quando eu falo que ele esta a cada dia mais lerdo ele não acredita.

A idéia era simples: nós vamos à sala do trono para o Percy poder "ler" as vibrações do lugar e poder rastrear o ladrão. Porque, como já disse, ele pode ver o passado das pessoas se ele se concentrar nisso, ou se ele "pegar as vibrações" dela.

Sabe, agora que eu parei para pensar nisso, coitada da filha de Athena que ele esta namorando porque ele deve saber coisas sobre ela que nem ela mesma sabe!

Para mim parecia super fácil ele "captar" vibrações, mas ele demorou bem uns vinte minutos tocando o ar – o que foi bem estranho, ele estava parecendo um mímico! Eu me vinguei do assunto _mulheres_ o zuando por isso. Bem eu acho que ele achou porque os olhos dele perderam o foco e eu senti algo estranho no estomago, como se a gravidade estivesse diminuindo...

Eu olhei para o lado de fora da sala do trono e as coisas pareciam estar em câmera lenta, foi legal ver as ninfas dançando em câmera lenta... Eu corei com esse pensamento. Ah qual é? Eu nunca tive uma namorada! Não que eu me importe com isso, mas é horrível andar com o Apollo porque a cada dez palavras que ele fala, nove é para cantar alguma mulher, e eu sempre coro.

É eu sei, a minha vida é muito difícil.

Percy voltou ao normal, ou seja, ao seu estado de lerdeza. E me encarou por algum tempo, como se estivesse olhando para o meu futuro.

- Eu acho melhor nós voltarmos ao acampamento. – ele disse já andando para fora da sala do trono.

- Hey, você não vai me falar que é o ladrão de Elmo?

- Ah... Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque você vai querer torturá-lo para fazê-lo aprender a não pegar as coisas dos outros...

- E daí? Ele merecia algo pior por roubar Hades e Zeus.

- Não merecia não.

- Ah deixa de ser chato Percy! Você ta andando demais com o meu pai.

- Você esta chamando seu pai de chato? – disse rindo.

- É claro que eu vou negar eternamente – respondi abrindo um meio sorriso. Percy gargalhou.

- Ok então.

* * *

Quando chegamos ao acampamento já era de madrugada; mas como o Percy é totalmente sem noção e suicida, nós fomos à casa grande acordar o senhor D. e o Quiron. Acho que ele não estava conseguindo acordá-los porque ele demorou bem uma hora para voltar com um Quiron preocupado e um senhor D. super irritado.

Eu me encolhi quando o deus do vinho me olhou. Veja só, não é que eu tenha medo dele; eu apenas tenho trauma do tempo que eu vivi aqui. O senhor D. não é o que eu chamo de meu melhor primeiro contato com um deus. Talvez as pessoas sintam a mesma coisa comigo, vai saber...

- Alguém roubou Hades e Zeus. Foi a mesma pessoa e essa pessoa esta "enfeitiçada" pelo meu _querido_ vovô Cronus. Nós temos que ficar de olho nos campistas para que eles não irem para o lado dos titãs porque os titãs não poderão fazer nada contra os deuses se os meio-sangues não mudarem de lado, ou seja, a partir de hoje nós vamos tratar os meio-sangues como se eles fossem da família, o que eles realmente são; Também vamos construir chalés para os deuses menores aqui no acampamento e todos os deuses serão obrigados a assumir seus filhos, para que ninguém se sinta abandonado.

Percy disse isso tudo em um fôlego só. Eu, Quiron e Dionísio ficamos o encarando sem entender.

- Do que você esta falando Percy?

- Eu estou falando o que nós precisamos fazer para impedir a queda do Olimpo.

- Garoto – disse o senhor D. – Você esta exagerando. Foi só um roubinho de nada...

- Não foi não. – disse o Percy sem se alterar. – Esse foi o primeiro passo de Cronus para retornar ao poder. Ele quer que os filhos se destruam para que o Olimpo fique sem defesas.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

- Não importa "como" o que importa é que eu sei!

- Claro que importa. Você está muito estressado. Há quanto tempo você não pega de jeito uma mulher? Esse estresse é falta de mulher...

Eu corei. Deixe-me ver... Agora são três horas da manha, então quer dizer que faz quatro horas que o Percy "pegou de jeito uma mulher" e ele já esta estressado por causa disso? Eu nasci há vinte anos e nunca "peguei uma mulher" então o meu estresse é incurável... Talvez eu goste de sofrer, afinal eu sou o deus da tortura, certo?

- A minha vida amorosa vai muito bem obrigada. – disse o Percy revirando os olhos. – Mas assunto é sério.

- Não, você apenas queria me tirar da cama! – o senhor D parece uma criancinha mimada de vez em quando...

- Ah qual é? Eu tenho mai o que fazer! – o Percy fez uma cara de nojo hilária – O que inclui convencer os Olimpianos a deixar os deuses menores fazerem chalés para seus filhos aqui.

- Tudo bem, volte depois que amanhecer. – disse Dionísio já se levantando.

- Não! – o Percy pareceu irritado.

- Eu. Quero. Dormir.

- Então vote a favor.

- A favor do quê?

- De fazerem chalé para os deuses menores aqui, no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Ah isso.

- É. Isso.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu, Dionísio, deus do vinho, vinho à favor dos chalés para os deuses menores. – uma seqüência de raios rasgou o céu. – Posso ir dormir agora, _oh-senhor-que-não-sabe-olhar-as-horas_.

- Pode sim, _óh-senhor-eu-estou-com-sono-caralho_. - Dionísio mostrou a língua para o Percy como se tivesse três anos de idade.

- O que foi isso, Percy? – disse depois que Dionísio sumiu. Eu reparei que eu e Quiron ficamos o tempo todo olhando do Percy para o Dioniso, como se estivéssemos assistindo um jogo de ping-pong.

- A guerra, Nico. – ele fitou a lareira. - A guerra

* * *

OLHEM AS CAPAS: http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10


	12. Xi Pretendentes

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

**Capa:** http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10 (só tirar os espacos)

* * *

**N/A**: Oi gente! Desculpem-me pela demora... E NÃO ME MATEM DEPOIS QUE TERMINAREM DE LER! É necessária a fic, ok?

Obrigada a Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki, A. Anthony M., lelezuda, Flaah, Cahh s2, Angel Cullen McFellou, TranslationM., Annie Chase _(olha, tem um titã que tem o mesmo poder do Percy - agora ficou fácil neh? hehe_) e vithoria por comentarem no capítulo passado. Valeu gente!

Agora vamos ao cap, boa leitura =D

* * *

******.**

**********Capítulo ONZE**

_____Pretendentes _

.

* * *

**Ψ Annabeth Ψ **

Depois da noitada que eu e o Percy tivemos, eu não consegui acordar tão cedo como sempre acordava. Eu percebi que só comi no café da manha porque eu só tinha apetite para ele. Talvez eu deva me afastar dele afinal, porque isso não é o que eu chamo de saudável; Eu até sonhei com ele hoje – não como da outra vez, neste sonho ele estava no Olimpo com o garoto-sombra tateando o ar (o que foi muito estranho!).

A Lizie me acordou falando que o Lord Percy estava dando aulas de surf na praia para, praticamente, todos os campistas e até o Dionísio e o Quiron estavam lá assistindo.

Eu pulei da cama na mesma hora. O _meu_ lorde dando aulas de surf? Eu quero ver essa – e afastar as filhas de Afrodite... Apesar de que eu tenho que me afastar dele porque ele causa dependência.

Quando eu cheguei à praia, tinha três filas de campistas deitados de bruços em pranchas remando como se estivesse no mar prestes a pegar uma onda. Eu e a Lizie corremos até o meu surfista.

- Oi... Ahn... Nós podemos...

- Olá senhor Perseu. Eu sou Lizie, muito prazer. Nós estávamos dormindo, mas achamos mais interessante vir até aqui e aprender a surfar com você... E também a Annabeth aqui fica te chamando enquanto dorme: _"Lord Surfista_". – ela gargalhou – É hilário! Então, será que tem como nós fazermos a aula? Nós não temos pranchas...

A minha Irma loucona falou isso tudo em um fôlego só. Eu corei e o meu lorde sorriu matreiro. Ele fica tão lindo assim... Na verdade ele fica lindo de qualquer jeito. É uma pena que eu tenha que me afastar.

- Olá Lizie. Não tem problema vocês não terem pranchas. – ele estalou os dedos e duas pranchas multicoloridas apareceram ao seu lado. – Nenhum campista tinha mesmo – ele riu e a Lizie o acompanhou.

- Gostei de você! – disse a minha irmã e corou. Perai! Por que ela corou? – Digo: do senhor.

- Pode me chamar de você, de tu, de surfista... – ele olhou para o sol como se estivesse fazendo uma piadinha com Apollo – Eu não me importo, princesa.

A Lizie tornou a corar, pegou a prancha que o lorde a oferecia e saiu tropeçando nos seus próprios pés em direção a ultima fila de campistas. Eu também peguei a minha prancha sem olhar para o deus e sai pisando fundo.

Qual é? Ele fica xavecando a minha irmã na minha frente! É isso que a gente ganha por ficar só pensando em um deus e esquecer da sua vida social. Eu nunca mais falei com a Thalia ou com o Luke...

Oh! Não tem ninguém ao lado do Luke.

Eu coloquei minha prancha ao lado dele e vi a Thalia me olhar feio. O quê? Eu estou lutando pelo homem que eu amo!

- Oi Thalia. Oi Luke. – eu cumprimentei.

- Olá Annabeth. – ele abriu um sorriso galanteador e eu corei. Que merda! Eu sempre coro quando falo com ele; eu também já fiz coisas bem piores do que "falar" com o _Lord_ Percy e nunca corei...

- Oi. – disse a Thalia emburrada. Eu ignorei.

- E aí Luke, o que te feito de bom.

- Ah... – ele abriu um sorriso safado, típico de um filho de Hermes que aprontou algo BEM sério e disse com certa ironia. – Eu andei furtando algumas cosas aí, mas nada realmente poderoso.

- Você é demais Luke! - Eu ri.

Ele sorriu amplamente para mim e a Thalia revirou os olhos. Qual é o problema dela?

- Será que dá para vocês ficarem calados? Eu estou querendo aprender a surfar com o deus mais gato do Olimpo aqui.

Eu fechei a cara para ela. Ah qual é? Eu quero xavecar mais o Luke! E que história é essa de "_ deus mais gato do Olimpo_"? Desde quando ela tem essa intimidade toda com o _meu_ Surfista? Aff... Esse deus é muito... Muito popular, para não dizer algo mais vulgar.

Eu continuei conversando com o Luke; e a Thalia continuou lançando olhares mortais para mim e olhares esfomeados ao meu lorde surfista. Quando Percy nos mandou entrar na água para tentarmos surfar de verdade foi impossível porque o mar estava lotado; o bom foi que eu e o Luke ficamos juntos.

Eu estava me afogando em toda onda que vinha e o Luke estava me salvando. Na verdade eu estava fingindo me afogar só para o Luke me agarrar e deu certo. Depois de algum tempo ele percebeu o meu joguinho.

- Você não está se afogando, senhorita Chase! – ele disse acusadoramente, mas com o sorriso característico. Eu corei.

-Ah... – eu me engasguei.

- Por quê? – continuei calada. – Você esta...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo, e me beijou. Beijou-me mesmo! O meu coração acelerou e as minhas mãos voaram para os cabelos dele. Eu não sei quanto tempo o beijo durou, mas quando nós nos separamos o único som que havia era o das ondas quebrando na praia. Nós olhamos ao redor e todos, note que eu disse **todos,** os campistas estavam nos olhando, mas meus olhos se focaram no deus do surfe que estava na praia com a Lizie e a Della – ambas irmãs minhas – de cada lado.

Quando ele percebeu que eu o olhava, ele me lançou um meio sorriso e desviou o olhar. Eu me senti mal. Eu e ele não temos nada; nós apenas ficamos umas vezes, mas não temos nenhum compromisso...

Voltei a olhar para o Luke e ele olhava para a Thalia. Ela nos olhava como se fosse nos eletrocutar e parecia que ia chorar também. Virou-se e saiu andando com os gêmeos ao seu encalço.

O Luke voltou a olhar para mim e sorriu. Imediatamente eu me esqueci de todos ao nosso redor. Isso é o certo. Afinal, eu o amo... certo?

* * *

**OLHEM AS CAPAS**: http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10


	13. XII Egoísta

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

**Capa:** http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10 (só tirar os espacos)

* * *

**N/A**: Oi gente! Esse capítulo é a versão do Percy do capítulo anterior... =D

* * *

******.**

********

**********Capítulo DOZE**

_____Egoísta_

.

* * *

**Ψ _lord_ Percy Ψ **

Eu não dormi a noite - não que eu realmente precise dormir toda noite, mas essa não foi uma noite tranqüila.

Há algum tempo eu conversei com os Olimpianos para que fossem feitos chalés para os deuses menores aqui no acampamento; eles concordaram, mas não passaram a informação a diante e nem fizeram nenhum esforço ou ação por isso.

Agora nós estamos sem tempo. É necessário agir rapidamente. Eu estou me sentindo estressado e seria capaz de usar o método calmante do Nico: bater e torturar os outros; mas ninguém tem culpa se eu sou um idiota encanado que quando não esta preso ao passado, está vivendo loucamente o presente; e agora, um lado de mim mesmo que eu não conhecia, vendo coisas terríveis do futuro.

Essas "visões" começaram no Olimpo, depois que eu e Nico fomos até la' para descobrir o ladrão de Elmo e Raio. Agora para tudo que eu olhe eu vejo o que os titãs desejam fazer com aquilo; eu vejo os meio-sangues, as dríades, os sátiros, todos morrendo e eu não consigo fazer nada!

Por isso eu sei que nós devemos agira agora para impedir que essa guerra chegue até nós, porque se ela chegar nós não seremos capazes de resistir. E são medidas tão fáceis de serem tomadas! Não dói tanto assim assumir seus filhos; ou construir algo para qual já se tem a autorização...

Talvez eu devesse ir falar diretamente com os deuses menores para eles virem construir seus chalés, porque os Olimpianos já deram sua autorização – há muito tempo, mas deram... E um deus nunca revoga uma promessa.

A minha cabeça latejava - eu nem sabia que deuses podiam ter dor de cabeça! Pelo menos nunca fiquei sabendo de um que teve... Eu precisava pensar em outra coisa, mas não acho que eu seja capaz quando tudo que eu vejo ao olhar para todos que me cercam é o triste fim que eles terão.

Suspirei e resolvi fazer a ronda. Depois que Apollo chegasse, eu teria uma aula de surf para dar. Apenas porque eu prometi aos campistas e sei que eles ficariam decepcionados se eu desmarcasse. Essa pode ser a última atividade recreativa deles...

Eu me senti um pouco melhor ao entrar na água; mas eu não sou o deus das águas ou de algo do gênero. Eu apenas gosto e tenho afinidade com a água por causa do meu pai, que é Poseidon. Eu não conseguiria me livrar das visões e da sensação de que estamos perdendo tempo dormindo porque isso tem haver com o que eu sou e não com de onde eu venho.

Eu tenho que falar com o filho de Hermes logo. É claro que eu já peguei o Elmo e o Raio mestre, pretendo dá-los a Nico e a Apollo devolverem aos seus respectivos pais em breve; mas eu tenho que tentar rastrear o futuro do garoto primeiro. É lógico que eu já tentei, mas tem um buraco negro no futuro dele... Assim como meu pai diz que é a minha vida.

Então isso quer dizer que eu vou ajudá-lo em algo? Mas eu posso ver o meu futuro se eu quiser – o que eu não quero. Ou será que isso quer dizer que, de certa forma, alguém tem a minha mesma capacidade de encobrir o futuro?

Quando eu voltei à praia, Apollo estava iniciando a sua jornada diária no céu. Eu me senti novamente agoniado, como se algo extremamente ruim estivesse para acontecer. O pior é que sempre que eu tenho essa sensação, ela se prova verdadeira.

Os campistas foram chegando em pequenos grupos, mas a praia lotou. Eu dava as instruções que eram atendidas com entusiasmo e divertimento até que a Annabeth chegou com uma irmã meio louquinha e que alava igual a uma metralhadora, a Lizie.

A Lizie me disse que a Annabeth costuma ficar me chamando de _"Lord Surfista"_ enquanto dorme. Espero que ela não diga coisas comprometedoras... hehe Eu fiz uma brincadeira com a Sabidinha com esse apelido que ela me deu, mas ela não pareceu gostar porque saiu de perto de mim sem nem se quer me olhar. Tudo bem por mim, só o fato dela estar aqui já fez a minha dor de cabeça passar um pouco...

Quando eu liberei os campistas para o surf propriamente dito , eu fiquei na praia observando enquanto uns atropelavam os outros e tomavam caldos alucinantes com uma filha albina de Athena, a Della, que não podia ficar no sol (porque é albina dârr) e com a Lizie porque ela não queria _"Ser pisoteada na água"_ nas palavras desta ultima.

Ambas são muito legais. A Lizie é neta de Apollo, então ela era praticamente uma sobrinha minha; ela é agitada e muito risonha para uma filha de Athena. A Della era mais calma, mas mesmo assim muito extrovertida; eu me senti muito ligado à essa albina, não como a Rachel, mas como o Apollo e o Nico e soube que nós teríamos uma amizade bem duradoura.

Della me disse que foi criada em um orfanato e que nunca viu Athena na vida dela; que não tem nada contra a mãe, mas também não tem nada a favor. Disse também que adora o inverno, não pode ficar no sol e que sempre adoece quando esta quente. O mais estranho é que eu tinha a sensação de que ela não devia estar no chalé de Athena, assim como eu não deveria estar no chalé de Poseidon...

Eu já tinha esquecido que o fim dos deuses está à porta quando o ar pareceu ficar mais gelado, e o frio parecia vir da Della. Eu a encarei e vi que ela olhava fixamente para um ponto no mar.

Lá onde ela olhava estava Annabeth e o filho de Hermes, com o qual eu tinha que conversar, aos beijos sem se importar com o fato de estarem em um lugar público. Eu senti um gosto amargo na boca que eu já conhecia: eu estava me envolvendo com uma humana; e as humanas são muito instáveis com os seus "amores". Eu sempre fazia isso. E não é como se eu fosse chegar nela e tirar satisfações, nós não tínhamos um compromisso um com o outro e ela tem o direito de ter uma vida com alguém que seja da sua espécie.

Eles ficaram se beijando por dez minutos, mas nem pareciam ter notado o tempo. Eles se separaram e ficaram se encarando com um tipo de afinidade que fez o gosto amargo na minha boca aumentar.

Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Era amor. Eu só me envolvo com as mulheres erradas: a Rachel, era o oráculo e não namora; a Calypso, que não acha deuses interessantes; até pela Arthemis, que não gosta de homens, eu já fui apaixondado; e a Annabeth... Bem, ela já tem dono. Por mim tudo bem. Bem bem bem, não esta, mas esta bem.

Ela virou a cabeça e seu olhar encontrou o meu, eu vi que ela se sentiu constrangida e eu me senti um lixo porque eu não tinha o direito de interferir na vida dela desse jeito. Não é algo normal, um deus e um mortal. Ela tinha um destino traçado, marido, filhos, felicidade... E eu estava colocando tudo isso em risco porque eu a achava incrivelmente atraente? Eu não era tão egoísta assim. Eu não _quero_ ser uma pessoa egoísta.

Eu sorri para ela e desviei o olhar de volta para a Della, que agora me observava, para não constranger ainda mais a Sabidinha. A minha _irmãzinha_ - sim, eu já estava chamando a Della assim, abriu a boca para falar algo quando mais uma visão veio até mim...

Eu estava em um lugar escuro e tinha no estomago a sensação de estar caindo; o lugar era úmido e o ar era denso e pesado; e o cheiro era pavoroso, como se eu estivesse cercado de monstros nojentos.

_"Veja, Perseu, é isso que Zeus quer que te aconteça"_ disse uma voz calma na minha mente. _"Eu sei que você pode ver. Você vai deixar Zeus fazer contigo a mesma coisa que fez comigo? A mesma coisa que ele fez com Hades e que teria feito com Poseidon se pudesse?_

O mundo oscilou e eu estava de volta à praia do acampamento com a Della ainda abrindo a boca para me dizer algo como se não tivesse notado que eu sai do ar por alguns segundos, mas ainda tinha a sensação de estar caindo no nada...

- Você esta bem? – perguntou ela – Parece que está sentindo dor...

- Eu estou. – eu sorri – Dor de cabeça, desde ontem à noite.

- Eu posso fazer algo para ajudar?

– Não precisa, obrigado. – agradeci.

Para a minha dor de cabeça passar eu apenas tenho que falar com os deuses menores, ou com a Annabeth, mas não posso mais ser tão egoísta à ponto de pensar no meu presente e não no curto futuro dela.

* * *

**Foto da Della**: http:// img684. imageshack. us/img684/8220/86proofbymissmoshll. jpg

* * *

**Foto da Lizie**: http:// img571. imageshack. us/img571/353/600fullclemencepoesy. jpg

* * *

**Outra Capa (com o Percy e a Annabeth)**: http:// img534. imageshack. us/img534/9345/maremoto. jpg

* * *

**OLHEM AS CAPAS**: http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10


	14. XIII A Verdade

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

**Capa:** http:/ fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10 (só tirar os espacos)

* * *

___**Capítulo TREZE**_

___A verdade _

_._

* * *

**Ψ _lord_ Percy Ψ **

Apollo chegou assim que eu terminei de dizer que estava com dor de cabeça, ele disse que não é normal deuses começarem a sentir dor do nada e que queria falar a sós comigo. Della saiu na mesma hora porque ela não gosta de sol, e o Apollo é a personificação do sol; já a Lizie demorou mais um pouquinho, ela parecia ter sido desconectada desse mundo da mesma forma que às vezes acontece comigo quando eu tenho uma visão depois que viu o Apollo, mas ela é uma filha de Athena e logo notou o que estava havendo e saiu correndo bastante corada.

- O que esta acontecendo com você, maninho? – perguntou Apollo e eu revirei os olhos para essa mania que ele tem de me chamar de maninho.

- Eu estou tendo visões do fim da era dos deuses. – disse na lata. Apollo me encarou por alguns segundos e começou a rir. Eu, de certa forma, sabia que ele faria isso; que ele não acreditaria. Então nem liguei. – Mas o que te traz aqui?

O sol pareceu ficar mais frio e eu ergui uma sobrancelha para Apollo.

- As coisas tão pretas no Olimpo, maninho. Realmente pretas!

- Por causa do roubo? Nico me falou.

- É sim. Mas o problema é que Zeus esta culpando Poseidon pelo roubo.

- Mas deuses não podem roubar símbolos de poder dos outros.

- Então ele culpou você.

- Mas eu também sou um deus!

- Que esta no acampamento a menos de uma semana e já é o deus favorito de metade dos _meus_ filhos! – ele disse abrindo o sorriso característico. Eu ri.

- Talvez seja porque o pai deles não é muito presente...

- Ah qual é? Eu passo o dia todo cuidando deles. Eu devo ser o deus mais preocupado com os meus filhos de todo o Olimpo.

- Talvez eles não olhem tanto para o céu... – eu disse tentando amenizar o clima porque Apollo pareceu tenso com a possibilidade dos filhos sentirem mágoa dele.

- Você poderia me ajudar nisso.

- Nisso o quê?

- Você faz os meus filhos verem que eu cuido deles, mas sem interferência muito direta.

- Ah... Achei que você estivesse falando do roubo. – eu expliquei – Mas você nem precisava me pedir isso porque eu sei que você é um pai bem presente, afinal está com eles todos os dias, das seis as seis...

Ele riu um pouco.

- Engraçadinho.

- Obrigado.

Apolo olhou para o arrebatamento que estava cheio de campistas tentando surfar. Annabeth e o filho de Hermes ainda estavam lá, aos beijos...

Eu desviei o olhar. Não me faz bem ficar observando. Isso sempre me lembra que eu não posso ter um relacionamento saudável. Se eu ter um caso com uma humana, um dia ela vai se cansar de mim – as humanas se cansam de nós muito rápido; as deusas não gostam de se prender a um único homem. A não ser que eu roube a Hera do senhor Temperamental...

- Zeus acha que você fez um herói roubá-lo. – disse Apollo ainda olhando os campistas, ele estava falando sério quando disse que não conseguia tirar os olhos dos seus filhos. Eu o conhecia bem para saber que por trás desse porte de gala dele, existe um pai coruja.

- Eu chegue a essa conclusão.

- Também descobriu o porquê dele ter te mandado para cá?

- Nico acha que tem haver com a agitação dos monstros...

- _Eu_ acabei de te dizer o motivo.

- Hum? – disse sem entender.

- Cara, você é muito lerdo! Vê se tira sua vida desta câmera lenta... – ele disse como se eu tivesse o "controle remoto" da vida. – Zeus, meu pai, quer te observar para saber com quais campistas você se dá melhor, porque assim ele vai achar o Raio Mestre, pegar o ladrão, desmascarar você e culpar Poseidon.

Eu fiquei encarando os óculos de sol de Apollo – isso é um pouco redundante já que _Apollo_ é o sol – enquanto pesava no que ele falou, organizando as informações no meu cérebro lento.

Zeus não havia me mandado para o acampamento porque _Poseidon precisava de um representante nas festividades_, ele me mandou para cá porque ele não podia ficar de olho em mim, então ele resolveu ficar de olho nas pessoas que me cercam para poder mapear os meus passos...

Eu estava sonso e com o estomago embrulhado. Eu estava sendo usado! Eu sempre tentei tratar os meio-sangues como pessoas da família porque eles são da família, mas também porque não queria que eles achassem que os deuses os estavam usando. E agora... Agora eu mesmo estou experimentando essa sensação apenas por tentar manter a família inteira.

Eu fique com ódio. Zeus é totalmente detestável. Ele sempre culpou o pai, Kronos, de ser um governante totalitário e por não ser um anfitrião agradável, mas ele é bem pior. Kronos comeu os filhos; Zeus engoliu a primeira esposa e usa os outros parentes apenas para se manter intacto no poder. Eu não estou dando preferência a Kronos, estou dando preferência a Athena, que de acordo com a profecia, vai ser quem vai derrubar Zeus (por isso ele comeu a primeira esposa, mas não adiantou muito porque Athena saiu da cabeça dele... hehe). E, além disso, eu acho que é o tempo das mulheres no comando... O Olimpo está precisando se atualizar.

- Então, - disse finalmente a Apollo – você veio me dizer que eu estou ferrado e vou me juntar ao vovô Kronos no tártaro?

Assim que terminei de dizer isso eu me lembrei da voz que ouvi um pouco antes de Apollo chegar. Ela me disse que Zeus queria fazer comigo a mesma coisa que fez à ela.

- Acho que Zeus vai tentar arranjar um jeito de fatiar e jogar no tártaro sim, mas o problema Percy, tente acompanhar, é que ele está de olho nas pessoas que te rodeiam porque não pode ficar de olho em você.

- Eu concluí isso.

- Então – Apollo não tirava os olhos dos filhos que tomavam cada vez caldos maiores. - Notou que qualquer pessoa que se aproxime demais de você será castigado por ser, de acordo com papai, o ladrão?

Eu gelei e olhei para o mar onde Annabeth e o filho de Hermes sorriam enquanto acompanhavam uma onda ainda sentados na prancha, uma única prancha para os dois. Eles pareciam tão felizes juntos...

O garoto roubou Hades e Zeus porque alguém o manipulou e agora eu havia enfiado Annabeth na encrenca. Eu só queria um pouco de paz aqui no acampamento e acabei estragando algumas vidas.

Que tipo de deus eu sou? Minha mãe falava que eu não sabia de que eu era deus porque eu sou altruísta, mas a verdade é que eu tinha medo de descobrir que eu sou parecido com Zeus ou com Kronos... E agora eu descubro que sou.

Ali, ao lado de Apollo e sob o sol de meio dia eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria tudo o que eu podia para deixar Annabeth e Luke viverem felizes juntos. Nem que isso custasse a minha própria, porque não importa quem você é e sim as escolhas que você faz. Eu escolhi ser um deus de verdade.

* * *

**OLHEM AS CAPAS**: http:/ fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10

* * *

**N/A**: Valeu a todos que comentaram, saibam que eu leio todos e eu sempre aceito sugestões, para quem tem conta aqui eu respondo depois no inbox, para quem não tem, um beijão e um MUITO OBRIGADA! Eu só "perco meu tempo" escrevendo por causa de vocês!


	15. XIV Quase Amantes

**Nome:** Maremoto

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance/comedia

**Censura: -**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 01 de abril de 2010

**Resumo**: Percy foi obrigado a ir ao acampamento meio-sangue, sendo que ele não é um meio sangue já que ele é filho de Poseidon e Anfitride. Mas isso não vai ficar barato. Ele vai fazer Zeus desejar nunca tê-lo obrigado a isso de uma maneira bem inusitada.

Annabeth achava a sua vida perfeita, irmãos perfeitos, amigos perfeitos, pais perfeitos e até uma paixonite perfeita até ela conhecer um filho de Poseidon que vai atingi-la com a mesma intensidade de um maremoto.

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

**Capa:** http:/ fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10 (só tirar os espacos)

* * *

**Capítulo QUATORZE**

_Quase Amantes_

* * *

**Ψ Thalia Ψ **

Eu passava o tempo todo pensando no que Luke havia me dito.

_Eu te amo Thalia, é tão difícil entender?_

É sim. Com certeza. Como assim ele me ama? Nós sempre fomos amigos; irmãos! Desde que lutávamos para sobreviver no mundo lá fora... E do nada ele vem e me diz que me ama?

Eu passei duas semanas pensando nisso. Aproveitei que os outros campistas estavam chegando para o verão para ter uma desculpa para evitá-lo. Eu precisava pensar e colocar os sentimentos e pensamentos em uma ordem entendível.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei à conclusão de que ele estava mesmo falando sério e que talvez não fosse bom para a nossa amizade nós tentarmos avançar um pouco no nosso relacionamento, mas fosse bom para nós dois ele me provou que eu estava errada.

Eu estava o procurando para dizer a ele que eu ira nos dar uma chance, mas todo o acampamento parecia ter evaporado, eu provavelmente teria desistido de achar alguém se o meu irmão Jack não tivesse me achando primeiro e perguntado o que eu estava fazendo parada ali no lugar de estar assistindo à aula de surf do Lorde Perseu.

_- Não sei, talvez porque eu não estivesse sabendo dessa aula. - _disse a ele.

Bem, o senhor Perseu é um deus. Ele não sabe do que ele é deus, mas isso é porque ele não quer saber. Ele sabe tudo sobre todo mundo. _Hello_! Ele é o senhor do tempo, do destino e do passado. É claro que ele sabe sobre tudo da vida de todos, o que inclui a dele mesmo.

Eu fui até a praia agarrada ao braço do meu maninho. Na verdade o meu "maninho" é três anos mais velho do que eu, mas mentalmente falando eu diria que ele é uns cinco anos mais novo.

Quando eu cheguei lá o senhor Perseu estava falando com o Luke. O Luke estava parecendo incomodado, como se tivesse aprontado alguma coisa. Veja bem, os filhos de Hermes _sempre_ estão aprontando alguma coisa; mas o Luke parecia quase com medo de o deus saber o que ele aprontou. Na maioria das vezes os deuses sabem, mas o lorde Perseu sempre sabe, por motivos óbvios – Tipo: deus do tempo? Ah... Não. Tipo deus do destino e do passado. Então, eu diria que Luke tinha fortes motivos para estar suando igual a um porco.

Eu mudei de opinião ao chegar perto o suficiente para ouvir para da conversa deles. O deus estava falando com o Luke sobre o mar. Algo sobre o mar revelar o estado de humor de Poseidon e de ser o lugar do mundo que mais gostava... Luke parecia pronto para sair correndo dali. Acho que o deus percebeu isso, ou talvez tenha percebido que eu estava desejando que meu pescoço fosse um pouquinho maior para eu poder ouvir a conversa deles direito, porque ele entregou duas pranchas para o Luke e disse para ele me dar uma.

Eu corei quando o meu olhar encontrou o de Luke. O rosto dele ficou sem expressão. Mau sinal, Thalia, péssimo sinal na verdade. Talvez eu tenha demorado demais para chegar a uma conclusão e ele tenha desistido de mim... Mas ele disse que me amava e o amor não acaba em duas semanas, acaba?

Ele me entregou a prancha e foi esperar a "aula" começar no finalzinho da praia. Eu o segui e quase me arrependi porque nós ficamos em um climão estranho até a Annabeth e a Lizie chagarem. Annabeth parecia ter se esquecido da Irma porque estava secando o Luke com o olhar.

Eu fechei a cara para ela.

- Oi Thalia. Oi Luke. – ela cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos do filho de Hermes que agora parecia bem à vontade.

- Olá Annabeth. – Luke abriu um sorriso galanteador e Annabeth corou.

Arg! Homem é tudo igual. Não importa se ele te falou que te ama a duas semanas ou à dois minutos, ele vai ficar cheio de mãos e intenções para cima da primeira loirinha que aparecer na frente dele.

- Oi. – Eu disse emburrada.

Annabeth e Luke começaram a conversar (e me ignorar) depois disso. Ela perguntou como ele estava e ele falou algo sobre ter furtado alguma coisa, será que é por isso que ele esta morrendo de medo do senhor do tempo?

Ah! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Quero dizer, só porque eu vim aqui hoje para dizer a um certo filho de Hermes que eu quero tentar ter um relacionamento de amizade colorida com ele que eu tenha que ficar me preocupando com ele? Ele está xavecando a minha melhor amiga, PORRA!

- Será que dá para vocês ficarem calados? Eu estou querendo aprender a surfar com o deus mais gato do Olimpo aqui.

Annabeth me olhou feio, agora eu não sei se foi porque eu interrompi o xaveco dela com o Luke (ela sempre teve uma quedinha por ele) ou porque eu chamei o Perseu de "deus mais gato do Olimpo"; mas se for pela segunda possibilidade é puramente verdade, ninguém pode me culpar por ser realista, ou por dizer a verdade, ou por tentar atrapalhar o xaveco dela...

O senhor Perseu nos mandou entrar na água para tentarmos surfar de verdade, mas a água estava tão lotada que estava parecendo sopinha de meio sangues. Hehe Talvez esse seja o sonho de consumo de muitos monstros por aí... Sopinha de meio sangue. E o melhor (para os monstros) é que já vem com sal, neh? Água do mar e tal...

Jack e Jake estavam tentando entrar na água, o que eles só conseguiam fazer quando a maré subia porque eles estavam na areia...

- JACK! JAKE! – eu gritei para eles a cima do tom das conversas. – VENHAM PARA CÁ, DEIXE A PRAIA ESVAZIAR UM POUCO PARA VOCÊS ENTRAREM...

Ele fizeram cara de emburrados, mas me obedeceram. Talvez não tenha sido exatamente obedecer porque eles falam que não "obedecem" a irmãzinha deles, ele apenas a respeitam. Sei... Eles têm é medo de mim. E com razão. Eu sou terrível mesmo.

Eu me sentei em cima da minha prancha e fiquei olhando para o céu azulzinho.

É tão estranho sabe que seu pai estava lá em cima, sendo capaz de ver tudo o que você faz e jamais falando com você. Como se ele não se importasse. Eu sei que os deuses são ocupados e tem coisas mais importantes a fazer, mas o Perseu está aqui. E ele sempre está dando atenção para os meio sangues que falam com ele enquanto meu pai sequer parece querer saber se eu estou viva ou morta.

- Pensando em que Tha?

Eu não precisei desviar o olhar do céu para saber que era o Jack, apenas ele me chama de Tha. O Jake me chama de Lia. Acho que eles combinaram; eles combinam tudo.

- No Perseu. – eu disse parte da verdade. Não gosto de falar do meu pai, nem de pensar o nome dele.

-Por quê? – Jake parecia indignado. Eu quase ri. Será que eles acham que eu estava pensado na gostosura dele? Bem, eu não estava. Não _estava_.

- Ele é muito gostoso. Você não acha?

- O QUE? Eu vou lá achar homem gostoso? - Eu ri alto depois dessa.

- Não sei neh Jake. Nós nunca conversamos sobre nossas opções sexuais...

- Aff! Isso é nojento.

- Você já teve varias namoradas e não parecia achar nojento!

- É porque nenhum delas era minha irmã. Talvez sobrinha, mas irmã não mesmo.

Aff. Homem é mesmo tudo igual. O Luke cantando a Annabeth na minha frente depois de ter dito que me amava e o meu irmão me dizendo algo como "eu posso pegar todas as gatinhas do pedaço, mas minha irmã não pode catar ninguém porque é nojento". Mereço neh?

Pensar no Luke me fez olhar para o mar. Ele estava salvando a Annabeth de uma onda... Salvando a Annabeth de uma onda? Mas ela é a melhor nadadora que eu conheço! Isso é estranho. A Annabeth que eu conheço jamais se "afogaria" em uma onda na beira da praia...

Eles conversaram um pouco e o Luke abriu um sorriso estranho; entre galanteio, marotagem e egocentrismo; disse algo que fez a filha de Athena corar e a beijou.

Sim, ele a beijou.

Eu senti o meu estomago afundar como se o senhor do tempo tivesse me lançado em um maremoto de novo.

Luke havia me dito que me amava! Que eu era muito lerda por não ter me dado conta disso. Nós quase nos tornamos amantes. Ele... Ele mentiu para mim. Luke só falou que me amava da boca para fora.

Eu fiquei com raiva dele e com raiva de mim por eu ter sido burra o suficiente para acreditar nele e por ter pensando em aceitar ser mais do que amiga dele. Quero dizer... Nós éramos amigos. _Éramos_. E a Annabeth? Por que ela fez isso se ela está babando pelo Perseu?

Eu sai de lá. Ouvi Jack e Jake me chamando, mas não estava nem aí. Uma vez eu desisti da eternidade pelo Luke. Não vou mais desistir de nada por ninguém, porque ninguém nunca pensa em mim. Nunca.

* * *

**OLHEM AS CAPAS**: http:/ fanfiction. nyah. com. br/historia/67353/Maremoto/capitulo/10

* * *

**N/A**: Oi pessoal.

Primeiramente me desculpe por demorar a postar, é que essa ultima semana eu estava atolada em estudos... Até os meus peixinhos do "Segredos do MAr" (do Orkut) moreram tudo... snif snif. E eu fui mais roubada do que tudo =$

Beeem, para quem ainda não sabe do que o Percy é deus não tem como não saber depois desse porque a a Thalia fala do que ele é deus, ok?

Ah! No próximo capítulo a reencarnacão da Rachel vai se revelar. Quem você achar que é?


	16. XV Tulipa Vermelha

******Capítulo QUINZE**

___Tulipa Vermelha_

* * *

**Ψ _lord_ Percy Ψ**

Eu tinha que falar com o filho de Hermes; E essa conversa não poderia esperar mais.

Apollo foi embora porque estava na hora do crepúsculo. Eu chamei os campistas, marquei outra aula de surf para a próxima semana e os liberei; todos menos Luke Castellan.

Ele ficou tenso, com medo, quando eu o parei e disse que _ele_ não estava liberado. Annabeth congelou por um momento como se pensasse que o motivo da conversa fosse ela. Ok. Eu queria transformar o senhor Castellan em um porquinho da Índia, mas eu não devo me meter na vida dos humanos, e muito menos na vida dos semideuses; a não ser, é claro, que esse meio sangue tenha roubado algo do senhor temperamental que pensa que o culpado pelo roubo é o seu pai por intermédio teu.

-Lord. – disse ele com a voz tremula.

- Eu vou ser bem direto, filho de Hermes. – ele fez uma careta quando eu disse "filho de Hermes", como se não quisesse tal título. – Eu sei o que você pegou no Olimpo. E eu não vou te entregar.

Toda a cor sumiu do rosto dele quando eu disse que sabia que ele era o ladrão de raios; ele era puramente pânico. Eu vi o arrependimento, a culpa e depois a raiva por não ter dado conta de concluir a missão que Cronos deus à ele; mas no fundo eu vi vergonha. Vergonha por ter sido pego, a final, ele é filho de Hermes, o deus dos ladrões, jamais se sentiria culpado por um roubo.

Quando eu disse que não o iria entregar a expressão dele ficou vazia. Era óbvio que ele não conseguia pensar direito; mas não durou muito e logo uma expressão desdenhosa lhe tomou a face.

- Você está do nosso lado? - Não foi bem uma pergunta. Foi mais uma afirmação prepotente.

- Não. Eu jamais trairia a minha família.

- Os deuses não são minha família!

- E os Titãs são?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Tem razão. – eu disse calmamente e dei um passo na direção dele. – Mas o _roubo_ é da minha conta e você tem três dias para ir ao Olimpo confessar seu crime e contar todo o plano para todos os deuses. Agora como você vai conseguir sair do acampamento, ir à Nova York, reunir todos os deuses e sair vivo de lá... Bem, _isso_ não é da minha conta.

- E por que eu faria isso? – ele estava tentando ser firme, mas estava suando frio e sem cor.

- Porque eu tenho todo o seu futuro em minhas mãos. Eu posso te obrigar a ir lá. Eu posso fazer o que quiser de você. Entendeu? O que eu quiser. Eu poderia te fazer esquecer tudo, poderia fazer todos se esquecerem de ti, mas atualmente eu acho que você daria um ótimo peixe palhaço. Aposto como você adoraria ficar preso em um aquário.

- Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Você vai fazer isso. Agora.

Ele tremeu, ficou vesgo e caiu no chão. Quando eu comecei a achar que eu tinha matado o garoto ele se levanta e sai andando em direção ao chalé de Hermes. É. Agora ele não tinha escolha, mas um dia ele vai me agradecer por isso. No dia que ele sair do transe de Cronos.

* * *

Depois da conversa tensa que eu tive com o filho de Hermes eu fui fazer a ronda. Nunca gostei de usar meus poderes de deus para coagir as pessoas a fazerem o que eu quero; até porque, de certa forma, eu não sabia do que eu era deus. Sabia que eu tinha afinidade com água por causa do meu pai – ele sempre me deu muita liberdade na água; Acho que porque ele não queria que eu me achasse uma aberração já que todos os meus irmãos têm afinidade com a água.

Eu estava em mar aberto há algum tempo quando Tritão apareceu.

- Perseu. – ele cumprimentou.

Tritão nunca foi de muitas palavras. Ele, é deus dos abismos oceânicos e é um tanto metido e esquentadinho, mas é um cara legal, apenas não deixar ninguém se meter com a família dele. É muito ciumento e implicante comigo, mas acho que todo irmão é implicante...

- Tritão.

- Você não deveria estar no acampamento meio sangue?

- Não. – ele me encarou – Eu sou um deus e não um semideus.

- Mas...

- Vai ver se eu estou na China?

- Oh calma aí. Estou tentando ser legal. – eu ri.

- Até quando você está tentando ser legal você é chato.

- Ah, vai pescar escorpião.

- Vai você.

- Idiota.

- Retardado.

É nós nos amamos. O "Vai ver se eu estou na China" foi um "_Obrigado por vir aqui me apoiar_"; o "Oh calma aí. Estou tentando ser legal." foi "_Não me agradeça, mamãe me obrigou_."; "Até quando você está tentando ser legal você é chato." foi "_mesmo assim obrigado_".

Ele foi embora e depois de passar mais algum tempo refletindo sobre o meu próximo passo, e sobre o próximo passo de Cronos eu voltei ao acampamento. Estava tudo calmo, com exceção de algumas harpias que procuravam algum meio sangue fora de seus chalés para jantar.

Quando eu cheguei a porta do chalé de Poseidon tinha uma flor na porta. Uma tulipa vermelha. Tinha um cartão junto:

"_Eu esperei muito tempo por você, senhor do tempo; Acha que agora mereço uma recompensa?"_

Eu fiquei parado encarando o papel. O que era aquilo?

* * *

Postei o/

Desculpem-me por esse capítulo chato, eu estou muuuito ocupada. Tendo que estudar. Mil desculpas. Estava tentando escrever uns capítulos legais, mas não consegui. Amanhã eu posto um capítulo bônus com Percabeth para os apaixonados pelo casal. Espero que vocês não fiquem muito decepcionados com o capítulo. Prometo que vou postar direto agora, nem que sejam capítulos minúsculos, ok?

Beijos, delly.


	17. XVI Coração quente

******Capítulo DEZESSEIS**

___Coração quente_

* * *

**Ψ Annabeth Ψ**

Eu estava feliz por ter ficado com o Luke... Até eu ver o meu surfista. Ele dispensou os campistas e nem olhou para mim quando eu passei por ele; só falou para o Luke que eles precisavam conversar. Eu fiquei com medo de que o meu surfista pudesse ameaçar o Luke, mas o Percy não faria isso, a não ser é claro que ele tivesse ciúmes de mim – o que é impossível! Ele é um deus e eu apenas uma humana sem graça... Eu sou capaz de ver isso.

Eu fui para o meu chalé. Della estava mexendo no seu Iphone e tomando sorvete, ela sempre está tomando sorvete, até mesmo no inverno ela toma sorvete, acho que ela tem dependência... A Lizie estava lendo um livro com uma garota loira segurando uma flor na capa.

-Meninas. – cumprimentei – Nem vi quando vocês vieram embora.

- Isso porque você estava mais ocupada colocando a língua dentro da boca do cara que sua melhor amiga é afim. – disse a Della sem tirar os olhos do Iphone. Lizie a encarou e depois se virou para mim.

- Não liga para ela.

- O quê? – perguntei. – Eu não estava "_colocando a língua dentro da boca do cara que sua melhor amiga é afim" _Senhorita Della.

- Você está negando isso por que você não estava colocando a língua dentro da boca do Luke ou por que você não sabia que a Thalia era afim dele? – ela me encarou sem expressão.

- A Thalia era afim dele? – impossível. Ela queria ser caçadora, não queria?

- Pergunta respondida. – ela disse e voltou a se concentrar no celular. – Agora me deixe ver o meu twitter.

Eu sentei na cama da Lizie ao lado dela.

- Como assim a Thalia é afim do Luke?

- Não faço idéia Anna. Essa daí – a Lizie indicou a Della com o queixo – Vive se metendo aonde_não é chamada_.

Ela elevou o tom de voz no final para a Della poder ouvir; e deu certo porque a Della olhou para nós duas e disse cortante:

- Pelo menos eu não estou tentando roubar o cara que as minhas amigas são a fim.

Eu corei e desviei o olhar para o livro da Lizie. Pelo canto do olho vi que ela também estava corada. Questionei-a com um olhar, mas ela se limitou a dar de ombros. A Della bufou e saiu do chalé resmungado que precisava melhorar as companhias dela.

Nós ficamos olhando ela sair e bater a porta atrás de si. Lizie clareou a garganta e disse:

- Acho que ela está com raiva da gente.

- Você acha? – perguntei.

É claro que a Della está com raiva de mim e da Lizie; ela até esqueceu o sorvete dela em cima da cama. Ela esqueceu o _sorvete_ dela! E ela tem dependência a sorvete. Com certeza aquela gatinha albina está com muita e muita raiva de mim e da Lizie; De mim porque beijei o Luke, e até eu estou começando a ficar com raiva de mim em pensar que eu fiz isso na frente do meu surfista... Ele nunca mais vai querer me prensar contra uma árvore. Mas eu não entendi o porquê da Della está com raiva da Lizie...

De quem será que a Lizie está tentando roubar o "peguete"?

* * *

**Ψ _lady_ Della Ψ**

Eu me sentei à beira do mar e fiquei ouvindo as ondas; Isso sempre me acalmou. Isso é no mínimo estranho porque eu sou filha de Athena e mamãe não se dá bem com Poseidon, mas mesmo assim eu gosto do mar; Adoro pensar que abaixo da superfície aparentemente monótona existe um mundo próprio cheio de vida. Eu estava possessa com a Annabeth e com a Elizabeth, mas agora eu já nem me lembrava mais do motivo.

Pois é. O que o som relaxante da arrebentação não acalma, não é mesmo?

No orfanato onde eu fui criada a irmã Lúcia dizia que a água é o melhor remédio para as nossas raivas porque ela sempre vai nos devolver o que nós dermos a ela; Se você bater com força sua mão vai doer, se você for gentil a água vai te receber gentilmente nela. Definitivamente a praia é o meu lugar favorito no mundo. Melhor ainda se for em uma noite fria.

Ouvi passos na areia e me virei. Olhei ao redor várias vezes, mas não tinha ninguém por ali. Se fossem as Harpias querendo um semideus para o jantar elas tentariam me pegar... Mas tinha algo errado. Eu podia sentir a presença, mas não parecia ter ninguém ali.

- Sabe, - eu disse em voz alta e clara – espionar as pessoas não é muito gentil.

Não. Eu não estou ficando louca. O fato é que quando você vive em um lugar onde tudo parece ser surreal você sabe que se está com a impressão de estar sendo vigiada é porque você está sendo vigiada.

Eu já estava começando a achar que a "criatura" não iria se revelar (bem, não podia ser tão mal porque eu estava dentro dos limites do acampamento então não deveria ser algo ruim...) quando uma sombra se materializou na minha frente.

Ok. Eu não gosto de sol, apesar de o Apollo não ser tão mau assim; mas eu também não sou fã de sombras, escuridão, apagão ou coisas do tipo. Então eu já estava calculando o tempo que eu levaria para levantar do meu montinho de areia e chegar ao chalé de Athena antes da sombra, e confesso que não eram muitas as chances, quando a sombra tornou traços humanos.

Era um rapaz. Eu diria que da minha idade. Cabelos negros azulados, olhos rubis, pele super branca (apesar de ser mais bronzeado do que eu, fato), camiseta preta escrito "bite me" com letras prateadas, cinto de couro, calça jeans escura, coturnos e pegável.

- Olá. – eu disse e ele corou muito. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha porque as pessoas não costumam corar quando eu as cumprimento, talvez quando eu as analiso da cabeça aos pés, mas nunca quando eu as cumprimento; e eu nem analisei o cara por tanto tempo assim.

- Oi. – ele respondeu depois de limpar a garganta e corando ainda mais. Ok. Ele tem problemas.

- Eu sou Della.

- Eu sei. – ele disse baixinho. Ok. Ele tem problemas e é anti-social.

- Resposta errada. – eu disse. – Eu falo meu nome, você fala o seu e a gente aperta as mãos. É assim que nós nos apresentamos por aqui. – ele me encarava vidrado. Ok, problemático, anti social e tarado. – Vamos tentar de novo. Olá. Eu sou Della. – estendi a mão para ele.

- Nico. – ele respondeu e ficou olhando a minha mão como se eu tivesse um dedo à mais.

- Você pode apertar a minha mão agora Nico.

_Problemático, anti-social, tarado e esquisito._

Ele apertou a minha mão bem rapidamente e comentou:

- Mão gelada.

- Mas coração quente. – brinquei... E ele corou absurdamente pareceu se engasgar com saliva e disse:

- Eu tenho que ir... Eu tenho que... – tossiu. – A gente se vê depois senhorita Della, filha de Athena. Eu ahn... Tchau. - E desapareceu.

Eu fiquei ali encarando o nada até ouvir as harpias chegando por perto e saí em disparada para o meu chalé. Os meus irmãos já estavam dormindo; com exceção da Elizabeth que estava ofegante e parecia ter acabado de chegar assim como eu.

Eu me lembrei porque eu estava com raiva dela e da Annabeth. Virei às costas e fui para a cama. O meu sorvete estava derretido em cima do meu travesseiro.

* * *

Aaaaahhh  
Eu falei que teria Percabeth neh? Me matem. Maaas se vocês me deixarem viver eu escrevo para o próximo que tal? Feito?  
Eu juro que tem, palavra de escoteiro o/  
E aí? O que concluíram desse capítulo?


	18. XVII Chegar Chegando

**Capítulo DEZESSETE**

_Chegar Chegando_

* * *

**Ψ Annabeth Ψ**

Pela manhã os exercícios entre os chalés estavam a toda novamente. A arena de treinamento estava tendo mais confrontos como o que eu e a caçadora tivéssemos. Um filho de Apolo estava lutando com uma filha de Afrodite. Você pode até pensar que a filha de Afrodite já perdeu, mas as filhas de Afrodite são cheias de truques. E os filhos de Apolo são os mais suscetíveis ao charme delas. A minha atenção estava apenas parcialmente nisso.

Eu estava muito ocupada seguindo o meu surfista com os olhos. Ah! Quando ele balançou a cabeça para tirar uma mexa de cabelo que estava sobre os olhos, eu pude até sentir cheiro dele, mesmo ele estando a uma boa distancia de mim. Ele não falou comigo hoje. E quando eu fui procurar por ele ou eu não consegui encontrá-lo ou ele estava ocupado demais com outros campistas para reparar em mim. Eu estou com a sensação de que ele está me evitando. Tudo bem eu mereço isso, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste disso.

Luke puxou assunto comigo na hora do almoço, mas eu estava ocupada demais tentando chamar a atenção do meu surfista para dar atenção a ele. É. Talvez eu esteja evitando Luke. Assim como o Percy está me evitando. E sim, talvez seja meio tarde para isso porque eu já fiquei com um na frente do outro e tals. Mas oras! O senhor Perseu é um deus! Eu nem preciso dizer mais nada sobre isso. Ok. Então porque eu ainda estou me sentindo péssima?

Ah, claro. Talvez seja porque a Thalia está fingindo que eu não existo? Ela passa por mim como se não pudesse me ver, como se eu fosse um fantasma ou como se a névoa tivesse me escondido. Quando eu vi o meu surfista me evitando eu pensei que era a pior coisa que podia me acontecer, até eu esbarrar com a Thalia e ela xingar uma pedra por fazê-la tropeçar. Como se eu literalmente não existisse. Mas também não é isso o pior de tudo, porque eu também mereço isso por catar o cara que ela é afim.

O maior problema de todos é a Della. Essa criatura pode ser muito chata quando quer. E mais chata ainda quando tem razão.

Eu tive que agüentá-la passando na minha cara o "tipo de amiga que eu sou", o "tipo de ficante que eu sou", o "tipo de filha de Atena que eu sou" e coisas do tipo. Além disso o clima está bem tenso entre a Della e a Lizzie. Tudo o que a Lizzie fala a Della dá uma cortada grosseira e genial ao mesmo tempo nela. E quando eu perguntei qual era o problema a Della me deu o mesmo tipo de resposta curta e grossa que estava dirigindo à Lizzie mais uma doze de o "tipo de irmã que eu sou" que me deu vontade de me esconder no meu quarto.

O dia estava caminhando para aqueles que entrariam para a minha vida como um dos dias mais chatos de todos. Ele provavelmente entraria se não fosse por uma visitinha inesperada, ou talvez eu devesse de chamar de "susto digno de Hades!" quando eu voltava sozinha e deprimida para o meu chalé depois do jantar sem ter animo para as fogueiras.

Um vulto saiu diretamente das sombras e eu teria gritado, saído correndo ou simplesmente sacado minha faca se eu não estivesse tão deprimida para fazer outra coisa além de querer abraçar o meu travesseiro.

- Annabeth Chase?

Eu olhei para onde o vulto tinha saído e reconheci o garoto que tinha interrompido o primeiro amasso que eu e Percy tínhamos dado na floresta. Suspirei com a lembrança.

- Você é Nico, não é? O deus da tortura?

- Eu mesmo – ele abriu um sorriso enorme como para me dizer que se orgulhava muito disso. E depois o seu sorriso murchou. – Ah... Eu posso falar com você por um instante? É sobre a Della.

Ow. Será que ela deu uma corada nele também?

- Ãn, claro.

- Ótimo.

Eu fiquei esperando ele começar a falar, ou me levar para outro lugar para não sermos interrompidos, mas ele apenas continuou me encarando e se balançando sobre os próprios pés. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele se tocar. Ele corou, pigarreou e disse em um fôlego só:

– Então. Eu meio que estou querendo conhecer melhor a sua irmã, mas ela parece ser um pouco fria e calculista, como todos os filhos de Atena. Não que eu esteja te ofendendo claro, é apenas a verdade. Não que isso também seja uma ofensa, sinceramente. Eu quero chamá-la para sair, para darmos uma volta. Qualquer coisa! Mas eu não sei bem como fazer isso então eu pensei que nós poderíamos trocar algumas dicas. Eu sei que você não deve estar tendo muita facilidade com o Percy, o cara muda de uma hora para outra. Com o tempo você acostuma, mas mesmo assim achei que talvez você quisesse uma ajuda com ele assim como eu quero com a Della e... É isso.

Ok. Preciso de um minuto para deliberações.

A Della tem um admirador secreto? _O cara é louco_.

Nico, o deus da tortura gosta da Della? _Só podia ser masoquista_.

Um cara está me pedindo ajuda com a Della? _Bem compreensível, a garota não é normal_.

Nico, um dos melhores amigos do Percy, está me oferecendo ajuda com o meu surfista? _Uau_.

Uau. Meeesmo.

- Chega nela e a chama para sair.

- O quê?

- Chega chegando. Aí está a sua oportunidade.

- O quê? – a voz dele estava histérica. Por um instante eu achei que ele iria sumir em fumaça, mas ele é o deus da tortura e sado masoquista. É claro que ele não vai fugir.

- Annabeth. – disse Della me encarando de uma forma que me fez sentir frio até na alma. Ow. Ela gosta do cara também. Será que ele já falou com ela? Porque ela parece estar bem irritada por eu estar no escuro com ele. – Por que você saiu sem comer?

- Eu estou sem fome.

- Tem certeza? Você parece estar insaciável nos últimos dias. – eu corei porque notei que ela não estava falando de comida, mas sim do Luke. E agora do Nico. Acho que Nico deve ter percebido a tensão, apesar de achar que ele não devia saber a origem da tensão, porque ele disse:

- Uhm, oi Della.

- Oi. – ela respondeu ainda me encarando.

- Você quer dar uma volta na praia comigo?

Della finalmente tirou o olhar de mim e encarou o Nico. Eu senti que meu corpo tinha ficado frio. Muito frio. Eu estava tremendo. A brisa parecia estar muito quente na minha pele.

- Claro. – ela respondeu depois de um minuto de deliberação e com um sorriso enorme. Ela segurou a mão dele e puxou-o para a praia e saiu sem olhar para mim.

Nico me olhou por cima do obro e disse na minha cabeça: _"Chega chegando no Percy. Aí está a sua oportunidade."_

Eu queria pelo menos falar um "o quê?" histérico mas ele e a Della já tinham saído de vista. E qualquer motivação se perdeu quando o meu surfista entrou em foco.

Ele estava de chinelos de couro, bermuda jeans, e uma camiseta verde. Ele caminhava distraidamente em direção ao chalé de Poseidon. Bem estranho um deus ficar no chalé de outro, mas eu não estava nem aí. Eu só queria bater nele por ter me ignorado o dia todo. Queria que ele brigasse comigo por eu ter ficado com o Luke. E mais do que tudo: eu queria beijá-lo, beijá-lo e beijá-lo mais um pouco.

Ele entrou no chalé e fechou a porta atrás de si. Eu caminhei às cegas até o chalé três e entrei sem bater. Eu poderia ter entrado em combustão instantânea se eu já não estivesse.

O meu surfista estava de pá no meio do chalé me encarando. Ele sabia o porquê de eu estar aqui. Talvez ele não estivesse tão distraído vindo para cá quanto e achei que ele estava.

A minha boca estava seca, eu umedeci os lábios com a língua e vi os olhos dele acompanharem o movimento. Eu não sabia o que eu estava esperando para pular nele até que ele abriu os braços para mim. Eu queria muito o Percy. Mas eu queria ainda mais que ele também me quisesse.

O beijo foi calmo. O beijo mais calmo que nós já tivemos até hoje. Nós nos deitamos em uma das camas apenas para ficarmos nos beijando enquanto eu me desculpava entre um beijo e outro. Minhas desculpas saiam em suspiros. Eu dormi nos braços dele enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos extremamente ciente de que para mim esta relação estava passando de uma atração física para uma atração emocional.


	19. XVIII Castigo

**Capítulo DEZOITO**

_Castigo_

* * *

**Ψ Annabeth Ψ**

Eu acordei sentindo o cheiro inconfundível de maresia. Delicioso. Abri meus olhos e descobri que eu não estava no chalé de Athena, por um segundo fiquei desesperada até me lembrar que eu tinha dormido ali com o meu surfista. Um sorriso enorme se formou no meu rosto. Eu estou com a cabeça no travesseiro dele; e melhor ainda eu estava com o cheiro dele em mim! Mas ele não esta em nenhum lugar que eu possa ver.

O chalé era baixo. Parecia uma caverna aquática, com direito a conchas e tudo. Ao lado da cama onde eu dormia tinha um porta retrato que parecia ser feito de espinha de peixe e a imagem parecia feita de neblina. Não dava para reconhecer nenhuma das pessoas da foto.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida.

Percy já estava sentado ao meu lado na cama. Com o cabelo desarrumado, sem camisa e com uma bermuda jeans. Lindo como sempre.

- Oi. – respondi quase babando no tanquinho dele. – Não te vi chegar.

- Acho que você merece um castigo por isso.

Eu congelei, mas ele passou os braços ao meu redor e me jogou de volta na cama. Segurou meus punhos a cima da minha cabeça. De repente eu fiquei muito ciente dos meus seios.

- Você precisa aprender a não ignorar um deus.

Ele me encarou por um breve tempo, esperando uma replica minha. Mas se eu abrisse minha boca tudo o que sairia seria um gemido. Ele sorriu e começou a beijar o meu pescoço. _A merda! Isso é tão bom_. Depois desceu para o vale entre os meus seios e eu fiquei muito ciente de que eu estava nua.

- Acha que pode ter um deus quando bem entender?

Ele beijou, mordiscou e lambeu demoradamente cada um dos meus mamilos. Ele os chupou tão forte que chegou a doer, mas aquilo era tão bom que se ele não estivesse segurando as minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça eu o teria puxado ainda mais para mim.

- Você acha que outro pode te fazer se sentir tão excitada quanto eu?

O meu surfista passou a segurar os meus punhos com apenas uma de suas mãos grandes e com a outra começou a percorrer a parte interna das minhas coxas. A sua boca ainda nos meus seios. Quando ele colocou tocou o um ponto na minha virilha eu vi estrelas por debaixo das minhas pálpebras.

- Você acha que alguém é melhor para você do que eu?

Ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim. Eu arfei e empurrei o meu quadril para a mão dele. Meu corpo tinha espasmos involuntários. Eu tentei soltar as minhas mãos para colocá-las neles, mas ele tinha mais força em uma das mãos do que eu tinha nas duas. Ele colocou outro dedo dentro de mim enquanto o dedão acariciava o meu clitóris o orgasmo estava vindo na minha direção com a mesma rapidez e força de uma locomotiva. Eu estava quase lá quando ele se afastou.

Percy se levantou pegou uma camiseta roxa que estava em cima da cama ao lado e disse:

- O chalé de Athena vai participar da corrida de barcos daqui a dez minutos. – ele caminhou até a porta – Não se atrase.

E saiu.

Ele saiu me deixando com os braços a cima da cabeça, os mamilos molhados e eriçados, com as pernas abertas e com o corpo implorando pela a conclusão do que ele começou.


End file.
